Rumor Kelas 3 E
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: "Hey, sudah dengar belum?" /KARMANAMI FIC/R&R?
1. Rumor

EYYYYY AKHIRNYA KESAMPAIAN BIKIN FIC KARMANAMI /o/

Ini fic AssClass saya yang pertama jadi maaf kalo ada OOC :'))

Fic ini terinspirasi dari "Rumors" nya Chocolate and Caramel dari fandom sebelah

* * *

Assasination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

 **" _Hey, sudah dengar belum?"_**

Hari itu seorang Karma Akabane hanya duduk di tempatnya sambil memasang wajah bosan seperti biasa. Suasana kelas pun tetap seperti biasa dengan banyaknya murid yang terus mencoba membunuh gurita kuning ajaib –yang merangkap sebagai wali kelas mereka— dengan berbagai cara.

Bosan, begitulah pikir Karma sampai ada suara yang menarik perhatiannya— tidak, perhatian seluruh kelas.

"Korosensei, maukah kau meminum racun-racun yang kubuat ini?"

Sungguh tulus niat si gadis berkepang dua ini sampai harus bertanya dulu sebelum mencoba membunuhnya dengan racun. Karma berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan tawanya. Tapi sudah dapat diduga, racun-racun itu tidak bereaksi untuk makhluk ajaib seperti Koro-sensei. Larutan kimia itu hanya merubah wujudnya, perubahan wujud konyol itu makin membuat Karma makin tidak bisa menahan tawa nya.

Dia memperhatikan gadis itu, Okuda Manami, dengan tatapan kagum. Oh ayolah,seorang murid kelas 3 SMP membuat berbagai racun dan larutan-larutan kimia itu keren, oke? Bisa dibayangkan kejahilan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan, meminta Okuda-san untuk membuatkannya _chloroform_ mungkin?

Dia tertawa kecil sambil terus memperhatikan gadis itu dinasihati Koro-sensei.

Besoknya Okuda membawa tabung reaksi berisi racun baru yang dia buat dengan bantuan Koro-sensei. Tetap dengan keterusterangan yang sama dia meminta gurita itu untuk meminumnya. Bisa diduga (LAGI) cairan itu tidak mempan untuk membunuhnya, dan malah membuat keadaan Koro-sensei lebih menguntungkan karena dia bisa nyelip dimana-mana dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang berbentuk cair itu.

Sadar telah ditipu, Okuda menampakkan ekspresi kecewa tapi Koro-sensei menghibur dan menyemangatinya hingga gadis itu tersenyum lagi dan dengan semangat –dan kepolosan yang sama— berkata akan terus berusaha membuat racun-racun lain yang bisa membunuhnya.

Karma tersenyum kecil memandangi Okuda.

Saat pulang sekolah Karma langsung mengajaknya bicara.

"Hey, Okuda-san! Apa kau mau membantuku dengan membuatkanku beberapa _chloroform_ atau semacamnya? Aku akan menemanimu membuatnya sebagai balasannya."

Meminta bantuan dengan diselubungi niat untuk mendekatkan diri tidak salah kan?

 **" _Karma-kun meminta bantuan Okuda-san untuk membuatkannya chloroform!"_**

 **" _HUWAPAAAAA— !? INI KONDISI BAHAYA!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _Hey, sudah dengar belum?"_**

Sejak itu hampir setiap hari Karma dan Okuda menghabiskan waktu berdua sepulang sekolah untuk membuat berbagai macam larutan kimia.

Karma memang meminta bantuan Okuda tapi Okuda melakukannya dengan senang hati karna _Science_ dan _Chemistry_ adalah keahlian dan kegemarannya, selain itu dia juga senang karena ada orang lain yang tertarik dengan kegemarannya ini.

Saat Okuda mengerjakannya, Karma akan mengajaknya mengobrol. Entah topik apa yang mau mereka bicarakan, random pun jadi karena Karma menganggap Okuda sebagai orang yang paling mudah di ajak ngobrol dan begitu juga dengan Okuda. Ternyata Karma tidak seperti apa yang dia dengar dari orang-orang.

"Hey, Okuda-san apa kau pikir kita lebih jarang mengobrol kalau di kelas?" Tanya Karma sambil memainkan pisau anti-sensei dengan lincah di tangannya.

Okuda berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menimbang-nimbang bahan kimia, "Ehh?" Dia berhenti untuk berpikir, "Nggg nggak tau sih, tapi iya juga kita lebih akrab mengobrol kalau berdua disini ya?" Jawab Okuda lengkap dengan senyum polosnya lalu kembali ke bahan-bahan kimia.

"Hmmm.."

Okuda masih penasaran dengan pertanyaan Karma tapi dia putuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Besoknya Karma masuk kelas terlambat seperti biasa, menggoda balik Koro-sensei yang memarahinya karna terlambat seperti biasa, dan berjalan santai ke tempat duduknya seperti biasa.

Namun ada yang tidak biasa hari ini. Bukannya duduk di tempatnya yang biasa di belakang Chiba, Karma malah duduk di belakang Okuda. Dengan santainya dia menyapa Okuda dan menguap ria.

Kelas hening sejenak.

Sampai semua murid kelas 3 E –Plus Koro-sensei Minus Karma— memasang ekspresi 'WHAT IN THE FAKING HELL OH FAIRY GOD MOTHER HOLD ME NOW WHAT AM I SEEING.'

Oke lebay memang, jadi abaikan saja bagian nama ekspresi itu.

"Ng, Karma-kun kenapa kamu pindah tempat duduk?" Tanya Koro-sensei sambil memainkan tentakel nya dengan gugup.

Melihat ekspresi heran dan terkejut teman-temannya, Karma hanya menyeringai. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kalian ini berlebihan sekali ahahaha. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol lebih dekat dengan Okuda-san. Tidak masalah kan, Okuda-san?"

Sontak gadis berkacamata itu terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Senyuman jahil Karma makin membuat wajah gadis berkacamata itu bertambah merah, rasanya dia ingin langsung memakai helm berlapis lapis untuk menutupi nya.

Murid-murid yang lain juga berusaha mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus ke pelajaran Koro-sensei (Yang dicurigai sering mencuri kesempatan untuk menulis di buku bertuliskan "CLASS 3 E's PAIRINGS")

Sementara si surai merah hanya tertawa kecil diam-diam di belakang. Siapa sangka keputusannya untuk pindah tempat duduk bisa jadi semenarik ini.

 **" _Katanya Karma-kun sengaja pindah tempat duduk supaya lebih dekat dengan Okuda-san!"_**

 **" _ANJAAY."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _Nagisa-kun, apa kau sudah dengar?"_**

Okuda tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya. Bukan tidak mau sih, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Kejadian berantai tadi pagi benar-benar tidak menguntungkan baginya.

Pertama Korosensei menggebrak pintu masuk terlalu keras dan mengagetkan seisi kelas, Sugino yang tadinya sedang asik mengobrol dengan Nagisa terlompat kaget dan menyenggol Sugaya yang sedang berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Sugaya terdorong dan menubruk Okuda, kacamatanya jatuh ke lantai. Terakhir, Chiba tidak sengaja menginjak kacamata Okuda. Okuda menatap horror kacamatanya yang rusak.

Chiba meminta maaf dan berjanji untuk ganti rugi kacamatanya tapi Okuda menolak tawarannya. Dia merasa tidak enak, dan lagipula dia masih punya kacamata cadangan di rumah.

Jadi paling tidak dia harus bertahan tanpa kacamata sehari disini.

Okuda menghela napas di jam pelajaran terakhir. Akhirnya penderitaannya akan berakhir juga. Mengikuti pelajaran tanpa kacamatanya lebih sulit dari yang Ia duga. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di papan tulis.

Sementara itu diam-diam Karma memperhatikan gadis yang sekarang tanpa kacamata itu. Dia memang menganggap Okuda manis dari awal, tapi tanpa kacamata dia tampak lebih manis ditambah lagi ekspresi gugupnya.

Sayangnya bukan hanya Karma yang berpikiran seperti ini.

Matanya mengawasi beberapa murid cowok yang sesekali melirik ke arah gadis di depannya. Dia mulai merasa jengkel.

Saat pelajaran berakhir Karma langsung membantu Okuda merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Karma-kun kau tidak perlu repot-rep-"

"Okuda-san mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Eh?"

"Ya kau kelihatannya sangat kesulitan tanpa kacamatamu itu, bagaimana bisa kau turun gunung sendirian kan? Aku akan menemanimu."

Okuda terdiam kaget laludengan cepat memasukan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya, "Tidak perlu kok Karma-kun. Aku baik-baik saja dan lagi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Karma menaikkan sebelah alis saat Okuda meraih tas nya dan berjalan mendahuluinya, "Kalau begitu aku duluan y-"

"Tunggu, Okuda-san awas disitu ada temb-"

"ADUH—"

Terlambat, kepala Okuda sudah membentur dinding di depannya dengan keras. Sambil menahan tawa Karma berjalan ke arah gadis yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya itu.

"Bodoh," Ledeknya seraya mengelus kepala Okuda lembut sedangkan wajah si gadis berkepang itu memerah,tawanya lepas. Okuda pikir dirinya memalukan sekali. Karma pikir Okuda sekarang sangat menggemaskan.

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Karma langsung meraih tangan Okuda dan menariknya keluar kelas. "E-e-ehhh, Karma-ku-"

"Shh," Potong Karma. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, oke? Tidak ada protes lagi."

"T-t-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an juga."

Mendengar jawaban ngotot Karma, Okuda pun pasrah. Dia berjalan bersama Karma menuruni gunung. Okuda sadar bahwa sepanjang perjalanan Karma tidak juga melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Okuda, wajah gadis itu kembali memerah saat dia menatap gugup ke arah tangannya.

Karma mengikuti arah pandangan Okuda, tapi bukannya melepaskan dia malah makin menggenggamnya erat sambil menyeringai.

"Supaya kau tidak mengalami kecelakaan seperti tadi lagi, Okuda-san."

Dan sedikit upaya modus sih, pikir si surai merah yang terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

 **" _Katanya Karma-kun mengantar Okuda-san pulang sambil berpegangan tangan loh !"_**

 **" _APA? APA? BERI TAU SENSEI LEBIH LANJUT LAGI KAYANO-SAN!"_**

 **" _KOROSENSEI TOLONG JANGAN SUKA MENGUPING !"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _Hey, sudah dengar belum?"_**

Saat itu jam istirahat makan siang, Kayano, Nakamura, Fuwa dan Okuda sedang berbincang-bincang di kelas.

"Eh, eh, kalian tau bahasa bunga gak?"

Gadis berambut hijau yang dikuncir dua seperti kuping kucing itu memuai dengan antusias, sedangkan yang lain mendengarkan dengan antusias.

"Aku hanya tau sedikit sih tapi matahari artinya keceriaan, mawar merah kasih sayang, melati artinya pertemanan abadi—"

"Wah lambang ultimate friendzone tuh." Potong Nakamura yang dibuahi dengan tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya, "Oh iya maaf-maaf lanjutkan."

Kayano mendengus, "Lalu mawar ungu artinya kesetiaan, mawar hitam artinya perpisahan, aster cina melambangkan kecemburuan dan masih banyak lagi !"

"hee... Menarik juga ya bahasa bunga itu."

"Beritau aku, apa kalian pernah dikasih bunga dari cowok?"

Kelima anak perempuan itu saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Belum ada yang pernah y—"

"Oh iya, kemarin Karma-kun memberikanku bunga saat pulang sekolah." Okuda memotong ucapan Kayano, "Kupikir itu cuma ucapan terima kasih tapi dia menyuruhku untuk mencari arti dan perhatikan banyak tangkainya. Untung kamu ngingetin."

Ketiga anak perempuan lain melotot mendengarnya dan dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah MAX mereka langsung menanyakan bunga apa yang diberikan Karma.

"Ah iya aku tidak tau nama bunga ini selain yang tulip apa jadi aku memotretnya," gadis berkacamata itu mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto.

6 tangkai bunga. 5 tulip dan 1 lily macan.

Kayano melotot makin lebar.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Pekikan gadis itu langsung mengagetkan yang lain, "HAH EMANG ARTINYA APA!?"

"SEBENTAR NAKAMURA AKU CUMA INGET SAMAR-SAMAR," Kayano pun mencari sesuatu melalui smartphone nya lalu memberitau hasilnya ke Okuda dan yang lain.

6 tangkai bunga artinya "Jadikan aku milikmu."

Wajah Okuda mulai memanas.

Tulip merah yang berarti pernyataan cinta.

Wajah Okuda makin memerah.

"APA!? ASTAGA ROMANTIS BANG— OKUDA KAMU KENAPA !?"

Jiwa Okuda sudah terpisah dari badannya.

"AYO CEPETAN BAWA DIA KE UKS !"

Sekelompok anak perempuan itu pun membopong Okuda keluar kelas menuju UKS. Mereka tidak tau bahwa selama mereka mengobrol seorang anak cowok bersurai merah mendengarkan percakapan mereka diam-diam.

Dia menyeringai puas.

Ah mereka juga belum tau arti 1 lily macan yang dia taruh diantara bunga-bunga tulip itu.

Artinya dia pede kalau gadis yang disukainya pasti akan menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Dasar Karma.

 **" _Katanya Karma-kun ngasih bunga sebagai pernyataan cinta ke Okuda-san !"_**

 **" _HAH KARMA LEBIH ROMANTIS DARI GUE !?"_**

 **" _Maehara kamu sih cuma banyak gombal ke cewek."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG AHAHAHAHAHA /DIGAMPAR

Kalo responnya bagus bakal dilanjut gimana jawaban Okuda /o/

reviews are loved

salam kapal armada.


	2. Rumor 2

SEMPET UPDATE JUGA AYYY /O/

Makasih banget reviewnya saya seneng banyak fans karmanami juga _(:'D Maaf ga bisa balesin satu-satu

Enjoy this chapter~

Possible OOC and blushu intensifies ohohoho /NAK

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

" _ **Hey sudah dengar belum?"**_

Okuda membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Dia beranjak bangun untuk duduk. Manik _amethyst_ nya mengitari seisi ruangan dan dia baru sadar kalau dia sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS.

"Oh iya... Tadi aku pingsan ya," Dia memegangi kepalanya dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Nggh kayaknya tadi aku, Kayano, dan yang lain sedang membicarakan sesuatu.. Sesuatu... Bahasa bunga ya... Bunga—"

Wajahnya langsung memanas lagi.

Doki doki doki.

Okuda langsung menarik bantal dan menutupi wajahnya, Kayano baru saja memberitahunya arti bunga yang diberikan Karma dan setelah dia berhasil mengingatnya arti itu tidak dapat hilang dari kepalanya. Dia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke bantal untuk menghilangkan itu dari kepalanya, tapi jelas saja bantal gak bisa buat amnesia.

"Kau kelihatan cukup bersemangat untuk ukuran orang yang baru pingsan, Okuda-san."

Suara ganten— maksudnya suara familiar yang di selingi tawa kecil terdengar. Okuda mengikuti arah suara itu dan menemukan laki-laki berambut merah sedang bersender di kusen pintu. Sadar kalau itu Karma, gadis itu langsung menutupi wajahnya lagi dengan bantal.

Okuda tidak bisa melihatnya tapi Okuda yakin saat ini si surai merah itu sedang tersenyum jahil khasnya dan berjalan mendekati dirinya. Semakin Karma mendekat semakin wajahnya memerah dan detak jantungnya meningkat. Oh kamisama rasanya aku ingin sembunyi dulu di kolong tempat tidur, pikirnya.

Sekarang Karma sudah berdiri persis di samping Okuda. Dia berbisik tepat di depan telinga Okuda, "Okuda-san..." gadis itu menegang, Karma melanjutkan. "Tidak baik mengacuhkan orang yang menjengukmu loh."

Nada memelas Karma –yang memang disengaja— membuat Okuda merasa bersalah, tapi walaupun agak ragu Okuda memutuskan untuk menatap karma. Wajahnya masih merah, rambutnya agak berantakan, matanya agak berkaca-kaca, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti biasa ekspresi gugup gadis itu malah membuatnya bertambah manis.

Astaga Karma ingin memeluknya sekarang

"H-h-halo Karma-kun.." Ucapnya gugup sambil mengalihkan pandangannya setelah menatap Karma sebentar.

"Okuda-san kau kelihatannya demam."

"T-t-tidak kok! Aku tidak apa-apa j-j-jadi Karma-kun tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

"Heee..." Tanpa peringatan Karma mendekatkan wajahnya ke Okuda dan menempelkan keningnya. "Tapi wajahmu panas tuh."

Kontak yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Okuda tidak bisa merespon, wajahnya malah semakin panas dan memerah, Okuda tau Karma melakukannya dengan sengaja tapi tetap saja dia tidak tau harus apa.

Okuda menutup matanya rapat-rapat,Karma hanya mengeluarkan senyumnya lagi dan menarik dirinya. Dia mengelus kepala Okuda lembut, setelah gadis itu membuka matanya Karma menggeser poni Okuda ke samping lalu—

—Cup.

Karma mengecup dahinya.

Okuda membeku.

"Aku akan menunggumu di kelas sepulang sekolah, sampai nanti Okuda-san." Katanya santai seraya berbalik ke arah pintu, "Kutunggu jawabannya loh~"

Tanpa melihatnya pun Karma tau saat ini gadis yang disukai nya itu wajahnya sudah merah sekali seperti tomat. Tawa jahilnya keluar lagi.

Itu salah Okuda yang terlalu manis sampai Karma tidak bisa berhenti.

" _ **Katanya Karma-kun masuk ke ruang UKS waktu Okuda-san lagi sendirian !"**_

" _ **APA!? T-T-TAPI INI MASIH TERLALUC-C- CEPAT UNTUK MEREKA— !"**_

" _ **Korosensei anda mikir apa sambil nguping begitu."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Eh, eh dengar deh.."**_

Setelah beberapa kali tarikan napas sekarang Okuda sudah siap. Saat ini dia sedang berada di depan pintu ruang kelasnya sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Semua murid yang lain sudah pulang tapi dia masih ada janji dengan seseorang.

Dia membuka pintu kelas perlahan dan benar saja orang itu sedang duduk santai di jendela sambil memainkan pisau anti-sensei nya.

Ya si surai merah, Karma Akabane.

Wajahnya merona merah, tapi dia tetap menatap lurus. Karma yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Okuda balik menatapnya penuh harap.

Kelas sangat sepi karena keduanya hanya berinteraksi lewat tatapan mata sampai Okuda takut kalau Karma sampai mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin berisik.

Okuda selalu menghargai saat-saatnya bersama Karma. Karma adalah orang yang dia anggap paling dekat. Karma menghargai hobi nya. Karma selalu menolongnya. Karma selalu ada di pikirannya.

Dia ingin punya lebih banyak waktu dengan Karma.

Karena itu jawabannya hanya satu.

"A-a-aku bersedia menjadikanmu milikku jika itu berarti kita bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama." Dia terdiam sebentar untuk menarik napas, "K-karna itu tolong jadikan aku milikmu juga."

Selesai mengatakannya Okuda menutup matanya erat dan menundukkan kepala, rona di wajahnya semakin merah (kalau itu masih bisa mungkin). Dia tidak pintar dalam hal kata-kata tapi dia sudah berusaha sebisanya.

Karma tersenyum, bukan, bukan senyum jahilnya yang biasa. Dia melangkah dari jendela menuju Okuda.

Untuk ini pun jawabannya hanya satu.

"Tentu saja, Manami. Dengan senang hati."

" _ **Katanya Karma-kun dan Okuda-san udah jadia—"**_

" _ **NANTI AJA CERITANYA! SEKARANG KABUR DULU SEBELUM KETAUAN!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Hey, sudah dengar belum?"**_

Maehara masih ingat sekali saat dulu di Kyoto anak-anak cowok mengadakan vote "Siapa perempuan yang menarik perhatianmu?" Karma menyebut nama Okuda.

Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan benar-benar jadian. Tadinya dia tidak percaya dengan rumor itu, tapi kenyataan bahwa Okuda dan Karma selalu bersama ditambah Karma yang sekarang memanggil Okuda dengan nama kecil nya sudah memaksa Maehara untuk percaya.

Dia khawatir, khawatir kalau Karma akan menyuruh Okuda membuat minuman-minuman yang berbahaya untuk bahan kejahilannya. Oh demi tentakel korosensei dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Jadi Maehara berniat untuk mengintai pasangan itu dan mencegahnya.

Dia meminta bantuan sohib ikemennya, Isogai. Tadinya dia tidak mau, tapi rasa penasaran –hasutan Maehara— dan sifatnya yang terlalu baik membuat Isogai bersedia menemani Maehara.

Sepulang sekolah mereka bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sambil mengamati ruang kelas dari jendela. Di kelas itu karma dan Okuda sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan peralatan lab. Karma terlihat dengan sangat hati-hati menuangkan suatu cairan ke labu erlenmeyer yang ada di meja sedangkan Okuda memberikan arahan.

Setelah selesai Karma meletakan peralatannya dan kembali duduk sambil memperhatikan Okuda.

"Aku yakin pasti teman-teman curiga aku memintamu untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbahaya,padahal aku cuma minta chloroform." Karma memulai dengan seringai _evil_ nya. "Entah kenapa aku juga punya firasat mereka sedang mengintai kita."

Isogai keringat dingin sambil menahan Maehara bersin.

"Karma-kuun..." Okuda berasa ingin facepalm tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, "Tapi aku suka kok membuatnya. Aku bisa sambil bereksperimen meneliti racun untuk Korosensei."

Mendengar jawaban ceria dari pacarnya –ehem— membuat karma senang. Dan lagi senyumannya membuat Karma ingin melompat memeluknya tapi dia menahan diri.

"Oh iya," Okuda melanjutkan. " Aku juga senang karena Karma-kun selalu menemaniku, waktuku bersama Karma-kun jadi bertambah."

Karma sedikit merona. Sekarang persetan dengan menahan diri, Karma langsung memeluk erat Okuda dari belakang.

"K-K-Karma-kun—!?"

Tapi Karma tidak mau melepaskannya, Okuda berubah jadi tomat lagi.

Dan begitu juga dengan dua mata-mata kita yang ada di balik semak-semak.

"Hey, Isogai..."

"Ya, Maehara..."

"Mendingan kita pulang aja deh yuk, kayaknya gak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi."

Isogai hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun pulang dengan diliputi rasa bersalah karena sudah mengintip diam-diam dan—

"Isogai.."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin punya pacar tetap hiks. Aku gak mau main cewek lagi deh hiks."

—Rasa ngiri karena sadar diri.

" _ **Ternyata Maehara-kun populer tapi tetep jones juga loh !"**_

" _ **RUMOR MACAM APA INI WOI."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Hey, sudah dengar belum?"**_

Okuda memeriksa dirinya di depan cermin. Saat dia rasa sudah cukup oke dia langsung berlari keluar rumah. Dia mengecek jam nya, sudah jam 10 tepat, dia mempercepat langahkahnya.

Kemarin Kayano sudah mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan bersama Nagisa & Karma. Katanya sih biar double date ehem. Okuda menerima ajakannya, sudah lama dia tidak jalan-jalan bersama teman apalagi ada Karma. Pipi Okuda merona lagi tanpa sadar.

Sesampainya di cafe tempat janjian dia melihat Kayano melambai ke arahnya, dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk tepat di depan Karma.

Setelah memesan minuman dan berbincang-bincang kecil mereka lanjut ke area pertokoan.

Para cowok menghela napas sambil bersandar ke pohon melihat ceweknya yang semangat mengitari toko-toko. Dasar cewek, pikir mereka.

"Karma-kun sini, sini."

Si surai merah yang terpanggil langsung masuk ke sebuah optik dengan Nagisa mengikuti di belakang.

"Liat deh !"

Kayano menunjuk Okuda yang rambutnya digerai dan tidak memakai kacamata, wajahnya memerah malu.

Karma tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajahnya ikut memerah.

"Aku membujuk Okuda untuk mencoba lensa kontak dan hasilnya.." Dia menyenggol-nyenggol Karma, "Benar-benar manis kan?"

Dia masih memandangi gadis di depannya.

"K-Kayano, aku gak cocok sama yang beginian—"

"Uwaah Okuda-san kamu manis banget kayak gitu !" Komentar Nagisa. Wajah Okuda semakin merah karena semakin banyak perhatian yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Karma kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata, langsung melepas jaketnya dan menutupi wajah Okuda dengan itu, "Tidak perlu yang begituan, gak baik buat mata, kacamatamu saja sudah cukup. Ayo kita ke tempat lain."

Karma segera berbalik dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Okuda langsung buru-buru melepas lensa kontak dan mengikat rambutnya lagi.

"Eeehh tunggu, Karma-kun—"

Gadis itu pun lari menyusul Karma, meninggalkan Kayano dan Nagisa yang masih berdiri mengamati mereka.

"Karma-kun pasti cemburu karena banyak laki-laki melihat ke arah Okuda-san."

"Pasti arti tersirat dari perkataannya itu agar gak banyak laki-laki yang melihat penampilan manis Okuda-san."

Mereka berdua mengangguk penuh pengertian bersama.

" _ **Katanya Karma-kun melarang Okuda-san memakai lensa kontak supaya gak menarik perhatian cowok lain loh !"**_

" _ **CIYEE."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

TBC?

* * *

Sampe sini dulu karena udah malem bentar lagi sahur :^)

Lanjut enggak yaaaaa /DIGAMPAR LAGI

Reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada.


	3. Rumor 3

AAAA AKHIRNYA BISA LEPAS DARI WRITERBLOCK :'D Maaf updatenya lama

Bahagia liat yang masih setia buat review, makasih ya semoga masih mau buat ninggalin kesan-kesannya /w/

Saya emang kurang bisa kalo nge deskripsiin suasana jadi bahasa yang dipake sederhana. Terus bahasa baku biasanya cuma dipake buat narasi, kalo buat percakapan pakenya bahasa yang kurang baku jadi campur gitu /APAAN

Enjoy this chapter~

Possible OOC. Kissu alert ohohoho

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

" _ **Nurufufufu, anak-anak apa kalian sudah dengar?"**_

Karma berjalan menyusuri koridor bangunan kelasnya. Suasana yang sepi karena murid-murid lain sudah pulang membuat suara langkah kakinya di lantai kayu itu terdengar jelas, dia bersenandung kecil.

Alasan dirinya ada disini hanya satu— bertemu Okuda Manami untuk melakukan eksperimen bersama seperti biasa, merangkap modus untuk berduaan ehem.

Dia cuma pergi keluar sebentar membeli 2 jus kotak untuk dirinya dan Okuda, namun saat kembali ke kelas dia menemukan si gadis berkacamata tengah tertidur di dekat jendela yang terbuka.

Yah angin sepoi-sepoi dan cahaya mentari sore memang mendatangkan kantuk, pikir Karma.

Si surai merah mengambil tempat di depan Okuda lalu duduk menghadap belakang supaya dia bisa memandangi si maniak _science_ itu. Karma tersenyum kecil.

Wajah tidur Okuda terlihat sangat tenang dan damai,seperti malaikat. Malaikat khusus untuk dirinya tentu saja. Beranggapan kalau tidur dengan kacamata itu tidak nyaman, Karma melepas kacamata Okuda dengan hati-hati dan meletakkannya di sisi meja.

Sekarang tangannya membelai rambut hitam si gadis yang dikepang dua dengan poni menutupi dahi. Iseng, Karma melepas kepangan Okuda dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai.

...!

Tanpa sadar pipi nya berubah warna senada dengan rambutnya. _Ini sih terlalu manis,_ dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia mengambil beberapa helai rambut Okuda seperti adegan klise di manga-manga shoujo. Dia baru mengerti kenapa banyak protagonist senang menyentuh rambut si heroine.

 _Lembut_.

Dia mencium helaian itu.

 _Harum._

Tidak, jangan salah paham, ini bukan berarti seorang Akabane Karma punya fetish rambut. Dia tidak seperti salah satu dari _Five Virtuoso_ bermodel rambut aneh di bangunan utama sana yang suka mengendus rambut orang begitu saja.

Dia murni hanya mengagumi rambut Okuda Manami.

Iris tembaganya mengamati lagi.

Gadis di depannya ini memang tidak unggul dalam hal kekuatan fisik, tapi keadaannya sekarang yang sedang terlelap membuatnya terlihat lebih rapuh. Orang bisa dengan gampang menyerangnya—

—Tapi tidak selama Karma masih berada di sisinya. Dia pasti akan selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

Karma menaikkan sebelah alis saat melihat bibir Okuda bergerak-gerak menggumamkan namanya. Dia tertawa sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Okuda yang masih tertidur.

Yah biarkanlah begini dulu untuk beberapa lama.

" _ **Karma-kun mencium Okuda-san yang sedang tertidur! Sensei lihat sendiri loh nyuuaahh~!"**_

" _ **KOROSENSEI ANDA MELANGGAR PRIVASI MURID TOLONG MALU SEDIKIT!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Hey, sudah dengar belum?"**_

"Kalian udah pernah ciuman?"

Pertanyaan tidak terduga dari Nakamura saat istirahat siang langsung membuat anak perempuan lain berubah merah. "Wah, wah, kalian pernah ya?" Cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Bisa ditebak tujuannya menanyakan itu hanya untuk menggoda yang lain.

"Ngg,a-aku belum pernah ah."

"Masih terlalu cepat untukku, mending pikirin cara bunuh si gurita ajaib dulu."

"Tunggu dulu, ciuman sama bitch-sensei dihitung gak?"

Pertanyaan Megu langsung membuat yang lain sweatdrop. Kenyataan bahwa bibir mereka tidak lagi suci akibat guru bule mesum itu kembali menghantam mereka. Oh tolonglah buat mereka lupa akan hal itu, LUPAAAA.

Nakamura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Enggak, enggak. Sama cowok dong, cooowook." Dia melirik ke arah Okuda, "Okuda-san pasti pernah ya~"

"E-Ehh!?" Yang disebut langsung merona merah, "T-tidak kok!"

"Eeeehh, jadi sama Karma belum pernah!?" Kayano heboh tidak percaya, suaranya yang keras membuat Okuda bertambah malu.

Sejauh yang Okuda ingat, dia dan Karma belum pernah yang namanya err— ciuman. (Jelas saja dia tidak ingat karena waktu itu dia sedang tertidur nyenyak) Jadi saat ini Okuda dengan gigihnya terus berkata tidak pada teman-temannya yang tidak percaya.

"Aku dan Karma-kun belum perna—"

"Ada apa nih?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Okuda langsung berbalik. Di belakangnya, Karma sedang berdiri sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana lengkap dengan seringai terpasang di wajah. "Daritadi aku dengar namaku disebut-sebut."

"Oooh, ada orangnya disini." Nakamura melempar cengirannya lagi, "Hayo ngaku, emangnya bener kalian belum pernah ciuman?"

Karma mengangkat alis melihat tatapan mereka –anak-anak cewek— yang menunggu jawaban penuh harap, lalu beralih ke Okuda yang memilih diam dengan wajah memerah. Dia menyeringai lagi.

"Oh, jadi itu permasalahannya. Lebih cepat kalau langsung aku demonstrasikan, kan?"

Sebelum yang lain sempat bertanya, Karma dengan cepat menarik Okuda agar berdiri dan langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka —

—Tepat di hadapan yang lain.

Dia menarik diri duluan dan membiarkan Okuda yang masih membeku untuk duduk di tempatnya lagi. Karma dengan santai berjalan menuju luar kelas, berniat meninggalkan murid-murid kelas E yang masih heboh karena _scene_ tadi.

"Ah," Dia berhenti sejenak di pintu. "Ngomong-ngomong itu yang kedua kali loh."

Karma menjulurkan lidah dengan jahil saat melihat ekspresi Okuda lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk membeli susu kotak stroberi kesukaannya.

Coba kalau dia sempat mengabadikan ekspresi pacarnya itu, dia benar-benar kelihatan seperti kepiting rebus! Karma melepaskan tawa.

" _ **Katanya Karma-kun meng-kissu langsung Okuda-san di depan yang lain loh!"**_

" _ **S-S-SHOUNEN BRAVE—!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Hey, sudah dengar belum?"**_

Saat ini Karma sedang menghadapi masalah.

Dia mengusap tengkuknya yang berkeringat dingin karena gugup. Dia sudah berusaha mengeluarkan berbagai kata penghibur tapi gadis di depannya ini tetap mengerutkan dahi dan menolak untuk melihat ke arahnya, pipinya menggembung— dengan kata lain, ngambek.

"Ayolah Manami, aku kan sudah minta maaf," Karma memelas sambil memasang _puppy-eyes_ (yang tidak terduga sekali seorang Karma bisa memakainya). Okuda hanya melirik sedikit dari sisi mata lalu lanjut ngambek. Karma menghela napas, dia jual kacang.

Seharusnya mereka kencan sepulang sekolah di kelas seperti biasa, namun daritadi Okuda menolak untuk berbicara. Yah masih beruntung sih dirinya tidak ditinggal pulang duluan, tapi ini artinya dia harus membuat Okuda berhenti ngambek.

Dia menghela napas lagi.

Alasan gadis itu ngambek yaitu karena apa yang dilakukannya di kelas tadi siang. Iya kejadian itu yang tadi!

Kissu.

Pipi Okuda langsung merona saat mengingatnya, dicium tiba-tiba begitu sungguh tidak sehat untuk jantungnya.

"Kau tidak suka ya aku cium?"

Nada memelas Karma mendatangkan rasa bersalah. Bukannya dia tidak suka dicium Karma, jujur malah dia senang. Tapi tolonglah, kenapa harus dia melakukannya di tengah kelas, di hadapan teman-temannya yang lain, bagaimana dia mau masuk ke kelas besok?

Okuda semakin menggembungkan pipinya.

Entah kenapa menurut Karma sisi Okuda yang merajuk ini malah menambah kesan imut, ingin sekali dia mencubit pipinya itu tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Akhirnya dia dapat ide, dia langsung berdiri. "Yaudah kalau kamu nyuekin aku terus, aku pulang duluan ya daah." Karma meraih tasnya lalu melangkah ke pintu, bersiap pulang. Okuda pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Okuda hanya diam beberapa lama, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Karma, tapi itu kan memang salahnya, tapi mungkin dirinya kelewatan, tapi tapi...

Ah sudahlah! Okuda menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berlari untuk mengejar sosok Karma, namun si surai merah sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Wajahnya mulai berubah sedih—

"Kyaa!"

—Sampai tiba-tiba dia dipeluk dari belakang.

"Karma-kun!" Okuda tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya, dia berusaha berontak tapi pelukannya hanya jadi semakin erat, Karma tertawa.

"Ahh untunglah... kupikir kau akan diam saja mengabaikanku, aku baru saja ingin menangis." Karma meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Okuda, "Masih marah?"

Okuda mendengus, dia berbalik menghadap Karma lalu memukul dada Karma berkali-kali, Karma terkejut tapi masih menahan Okuda di dekapannya.

"Karma-kun bodoh! Bego!" Karma mengerutkan dahi, dia agak tersinggung disini. "Masih! Ngapain kamu ngelakuin itu di depan orang banyak, malu tau!"

"Tapi.." Sebelum Karma sempat berbicara balik, Okuda langsung melanjutkan. "Aku bukannya gak suka kok."

Gadis itu membenamkan wajah di dadanya dan tangannya masih mencengkram erat kemejanya, Karma bisa melihat telinga gadis itu memerah.

Pasti wajahnya lebih merah lagi, Karma menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan diri (yha).

Okuda bisa merasakan dekapan Karma bertambah erat dan dagu Karma berada di atas kepalanya, tangan si surai merah membelai lembut rambutnya. "Shh, tenang. Kalau soal yang lain, aku bisa jamin mereka tidak akan heboh lagi."

Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan memutuskan untuk percaya pada ucapan Karma.

" _ **Katanya Karma-kun dan—"**_

" _ **HUSH DIAM! KAU TIDAK LIHAT KARMA-KUN SEDANG MENGARAHKAN PISAU SAKUNYA KE ARAH KITA!?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Kalian sudah tau belum?"**_

Hari ini Okuda absen karena ada urusan keluarga. Karma menguap bosan, hari tanpa Okuda berasa begitu panjang menurutnya. Dia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan berusaha mencari posisi ternyaman untuk tidur, tapi kemudian Terasaka mengganggunya.

Si badan besar itu terus-terusan melemparinya dengan gumpalan kertas kecil-kecil, Karma merengut kesal.

"Terasaka, berhentilah melakukan itu. Aku tau besar bola-bola kertas itu hampir sama dengan otakmu, kau tidak perlu pamer."

Sekarang muncul perempatan di dahi Terasaka. Dia melempari Karma dengan lebih banyak gumpalan kertas, si surai merah dengan santai menghindarinya.

Menyerah, Terasaka berhenti melempari Karma dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Aku bosan tau, bosaaaaaaan. Itona juga sedang absen." Dia melirik kursi di sampingnya lalu kembali ke arah si merah, "Kudengar kau jadian ya dengan si _poison glasses_?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Karma menguap lagi.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat darinya?"Karma mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Terasaka. "Maksudku, wajahnya kan biasa saja, dia memang pintar dalam hal membuat err racun tapi selebihnya tidak ada yang spesial ah."

Mendengar komentar Terasaka, Karma menyeringai. "Yang tidak spesial untukmu belum tentu tidak spesial untuk orang lain." Dia mengangkat dagunya, "Dia punya banyak daya tarik tersendiri yang mungkin orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti, Terasaka."

Terasaka tersinggung, tapi Karma melanjutkan. "Dia selalu mengerjakan segalanya dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati, dia juga tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa dipikir terlebih dulu."

Terasaka makin tersinggung. Mengakui kekalahan, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berdebat dan menautkan jarinya di belakang kepala. "Yah, memang sih mungkin dia cocok juga pakai kostum maid."

Seringai Karma berubah gelap, tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi dia langsung berjalan ke arah Terasaka. "Lagipula kalau dia selalu menunjukkan sisi manisnya bisa-bisa serigala seperti kalian mendekatinya," Terasaka bisa merasakan pisau anti-sensei Karma di lehernya. "Aku ini posesif loh."

Terasaka terdiam kaku di tempat, sementara Karma berjalan keluar kelas sambil membuat mental note.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Okuda mengenakan kostum maid, apalagi di depan si gorila itu. Tidak akan.

" _ **Katanya Karma-kun menodongkan pisau anti-sensei ke Terasaka karena dia bodoh loh!"**_

" _ **APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BODOH!? AKU CUMA KOMENTAR SEDIKIT!"**_

" _ **Sudahlah Terasaka, masih mending itu cuma pisau anti-sensei. Kalau pisau beneran, kelar idup lo."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC?**_

* * *

DARI KEMAREN NIAT BIKIN ADEGAN KISSU SEKARANG AKHIRNYA BIKIN JUGA /PLAK/ MAAFKAN HAMBA

Semoga ini cukup untuk memenuhi asupan karmanami buat readers

Reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada.


	4. Rumor 4

SELAMAT HARI RAYA, MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN xD

Mohon maaf kalo kurang bisa memenuhi asupan Orz Ini aja bikinnya ngebut pas pulkam, 2k+ words bonus THR /APAAN

Possible OOC (KARMANYA TOLONG).

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei

* * *

" _ **Hey,sudah dengar belum?"**_

Hari minggu, sekitar pukul 10.

Seorang remaja bersurai merah sedang bersandar di dinding sebuah toko sambil sesekali melihat jam di smartphone nya dengan wajah jengkel.

Sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu janjian, kenapa pasangan kencannya belum datang juga?

Dia menatap kesal ke arah gerombolan perempuan yang mengelilinginya. Ada yang menanyakan namanya, meminta nomornya, dan _oh shit_ siapa itu yang pegang-pegang.

Karma menghela napas, dia lelah.

Didekati perempuan-perempuan genit memang hal yang biasa terjadi bagi anak remaja bertampang diatas rata-rata dengan gaya oke seperti Karma Akabane. Tapi kali ini lebih parah, apa mungkin dia terlalu _over-dressed_ ?

Yah hari ini kan dia ada kencan dengan Okuda, wajar dong kalau dia ingin kelihatan keren di depan pacarnya? Walaupun sebenarnya tanpa usaha pun dia sudah keren.

Enggak, ini bukannya Karma narsis atau apa, tapi ini hanya pendapat pribadi penulis.

Dia mengecek jam lagi.

"Jangan jual mahal gitu deh, minta nomormu!" salah satu cewek berambut ikal bertanya dengan nada manja.

"Kalian ingin nomorku?" Karma menyeringai sadis dan seseram mungkin dengan niat menakuti, "Coba lompat kodok dulu ke seberang sana lalu jangan kembali lagi."

"KYAA SERAAM~ TAPI TETAP KEREN!"

 _Cringe._

Tolong, Karma jijik.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan pacarku, jadi kalian bisa pergi aja gak?" Karma memberitau mereka pelan-pelan disertai senyum terpaksa.

"ENGGAAKK," Mereka malah makin mendekatkan diri. "DARIPADA SAMA SATU ORANG KAN LEBIH BAIK SAMA KAMI."

Karma mengerutkan dahi, dia kan tidak seperti seseorang yang berambut pirang dan berjidat lebar di kelasnya —Maehara bersin— Jelas Okuda lebih baik daripada kumpulan perempuan centil kelebihan parfum ini.

Cuekin sudah, pelototin sudah, ancam sudah, lalu dia harus apa lagi?

Hajar? Sayang sekali dia masih punya prinsip tidak memukul cewek.

Lagipula kenapa mereka pantang menyerah banget, sih? Jadi ganteng memang dosa ya.

Apa dia harus berpindah tempat saja? Percuma, menunggu dimanapun resikonya sama, dan dia juga tidak bisa berpindah terlalu jauh dari tempat janjian.

Karma baru saja mau mengecek waktu lagi sebelum dia melihat bayangan di belakang patung.

A _h, disitu dia rupanya._

"Manami."

Karma bergumam cukup keras sampai perempuan-perempuan tadi melihatnya bingung. Dia menyingkirkan mereka dari jalannya dan langsung berjalan ke bayangan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Orang itu langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya, sesuai dugaannya, itu Okuda Manami. Dia mendesah lega, akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya datang juga.

"Errr, s-s-sejak sekitar uhh 15 menit yang lalu."

Si surai merah mengerutkan dahi, "Sudah selama itu? Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?" Oke, gadis di depannya ini sudah berdandan cukup manis dan Karma suka itu, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

Okuda meneguk ludah dan melirik ke arah gerombolan perempuan yang masih memperhatikan mereka dengan berisik.

Ah.

Karma mengerti.

Okuda pasti merasa minder dengan mereka sehingga tidak berani mendekatinya. Dia menghela napas, tangannya langsung menarik tangan Okuda. Karma berniat pergi dari tempat itu, tapi perempuan tadi masih mendekatinya.

"Lupakan saja cewek seperti dia, lebih asik pergi dengan kami."

Karma bisa merasakan Okuda menegang, dia melirik tajam.

"Permisi, aku punya urusan dengan pacarku. Dan oh iya, di toilet sana ada cermin jadi lebih baik kalian periksa dulu diri kalian sebelum menghinanya." Dia menyeringai, "Sadar gak kalau make up itu lebih cocok di tembok?"

Beberapa langsung diam.

Dia bermaksud lanjut berjalan, namun beberapa perempuan lagi masih gencar menanyakan nomornya. Dengan terpaksa dia memberikannya, ayolah mau ditunda berapa jam lagi kencan mereka?

Setelah perempuan-perempuan itu pergi, Karma mengajak Okuda ke sebuah cafe.

"M-maaf," Ucap Okuda sambil mengaduk es tehnya. "Aku terlalu takut untuk menyapamu jadi aku sembunyi. Kau mungkin ma-marah—"

"Iya, aku marah."

Okuda langsung menatap Karma kaget. Dia tau Karma pasti marah karena sifatnya yang pengecut tapi dia agak terkejut juga Karma langsung mengakuinya seperti itu.

"Kau membiarkanku dikelilingi perempuan centil selama lebih dari 15 menit tanpa memberitahuku sama sekali kalau kau sudah datang, " Dia menyedot jusnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak cemburu melihatku dikerubungi begitu?"

Nada memelas Karma menggelitik hati Okuda dan membuatnya makin merasa bersalah, dia menunduk lagi. "Maaf.."

Tidak tega, Karma mengelus kepala Okuda lembut. "Shh, Manami, jangan menunduk lagi dan tatap aku." Okuda mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Karma sedang menyendok kue nya lalu mengarahkan sendok itu ke dirinya. "Bilang 'aaa~'."

Okuda langsung memerah, "K-karma-kun! T-tapi itu memalukan. Gimana kalau orang lain liat?"

Dia menyeringai jahil, "Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu. Ayo, cepat bilang."

Sendok itu menyenggol-nyenggol bibirnya. Dengan wajah semerah jus stroberi Karma, Okuda membuka mulutnya sambil menahan rasa malu. "A-aaa~" Hap, kue itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pintar~" Si surai merah licik itu mengelus kepalanya lagi. Memang OOC, tapi rasanya dia ingin menjejalkan salah satu larutan kimianya ke mulut Karma sekarang karena benar saja sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Ngomong-ngomong Karma-kun, tidak masalah kau memberikan nomormu tadi?"

Karma menyendok kuenya, "Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja jangan dipikirkan."

Okuda baru saja mau menanyakan lagi sebelum dia melihat Karma makan kue memakai sendok yang tadi dipakainya.

"I-ITU KAN SENDOK YANG TADI KUPAKAI-"

"Hehe _indirect kiss_ ," Jarinya membentuk tanda V di depan. "Tidak masalah toh daripada aku menciummu disini, di depan yang lain."

Dia menyeringai licik sambil menyuap kue nya lagi. Wajah Okuda semakin memerah dengan perkataan Karma, dia sempat mengerutkan dahi tapi kemudian tersenyum.

Setan merah licik ini pacarnya dan dia suka fakta itu.

" _ **Katanya Terasaka dapat banyak sms dari cewek ga dikenal loh!"**_

" _ **Yah, tapi mereka semua bilang cowok rambut merah. Terasaka kan gak merah, jadi cuma ada satu kemungkinan."**_

" _ **KARMA BANGKE LO! NOMOR GUE LO APAAAIN!?"**_

.

.

.

.

" _ **Hey, sudah dengar belum?"**_

Okuda membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Saat dia menengok ke luar jendela, dia melihat Karma sedang tertidur di bawah pohon, setelah diingat-ingat Karma memang sudah tidak ada sejak jam pelajaran terakhir.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, Okuda langsung menghampirinya.

Dia duduk di samping Karma, iris violetnya memperhatikan si surai merah yang tertidur lelap dengan headset masih terpasang di telinganya.

Wajah tidurnya kelihatan sangat tenang dan damai. Tidak ada kerutan di antara alis, tidak ada seringai-seringai sadis.

Percaya atau tidak, setan merah itu kelihatan polos saat tidur.

Angin meniup helaian rambutnya, memaksa Okuda untuk menyentuhnya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menyentuh rambut Karma, dia terkejut, ternyata rambut laki-laki itu lembut juga. Okuda mengelus-elus kepala Karma sambil tertawa kecil, rasanya seperti mengelus kucing.

Suasana sekolah sangat sepi dan sepertinya hanya tinggal mereka berdua disini. Sepertinya dia dan Karma sering sekali hanya berduaan di sekolah, ya?

Dia bersandar ke pohon di belakangnya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi dan suasana yang sunyi ini benar-benar membuat matanya bertambah berat, akhirnya dia tertidur dengan tangannya masih di kepala Karma.

Karma terbangun tiba-tiba karena berat tambahan di kepalanya dan mendapati tangan seseorang. Dia menengok untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sebelahnya, matanya melebar.

Okuda Manami sedang tertidur di sebelahnya, dia mengerjapkan mata, ini bukan mimpi kan?

Setelah yakin itu bukan mimpi, dia tersenyum lalu merangkak mendekati Okuda. Tau kan kalau pangkuan pacar itu bantal terbaik buat cowok? Karena itu Karma langsung mendaratkan kepalanya di pangkuan Okuda tanpa izin.

Nyaman, pikir Karma. Dia tertawa kecil, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Okuda saat bangun nanti. Tangan Okuda diletakkan di kepalanya lagi lalu Ia menutup mata, berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Semoga saja saat bangun Okuda mengelus kepalanya lagi.

Mari kita abaikan saja _tanpa izin_ itu karena Karma sudah bersumpah akan menghajar orang-orang yang mengganggu momennya ini.

" _ **Katanya ada yang lihat Karma-kun tidur di pangkuan Okuda-san loh!"**_

" _ **HAH SIAPA!?"**_

" _ **NURUFUFUFUFUFU~~"**_

" _ **Korosensei, mau sampai kapan anda melanggar privasi murid."**_

.

.

.

.

" _ **Eh Maehara dengar deh,"**_

Hari ini Karma bolos pelajaran olahraga. Dia sedang berjalan santai di koridor setelah tadi memeriksa dompet Korosensei yang seperti biasa diabaikan di atas meja, Karma menatap iba isi dompet (kosong) itu sebelum pergi.

Dia melihat si ketua kelas ikemen sedang menggendong Okuda yang kelihatan tidak sadarkan diri. Karma mengerutkan dahi tanda tak senang.

Karma tidak suka bagaimana tangan Isogai menyentuh Okuda. Memang terdengar berlebihan dan pasti Isogai hanya berbuat baik mengantar Okuda ke UKS karena dia ketua kelas, tapi dia tetap merasa agak kesal.

Dia melirik tajam ke arah tangannya yang ada di kaki Okuda karena gendong belakang, untung saja Okuda memakai celana panjang— Walaupun dia tetap tidak senang.

"Ah." Isogai langsung berhenti saat menyadari keberadaannya, "Hai, Karma. Kau bolos lagi ya?

Karma melangkah maju tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Isogai, tatapannya masih tajam. Merasakan hawa mengancam dan arah pandangan Karma, Isogai langsung menjelaskan.

"O-oh, tadi Okuda-san terkena bola dan jatuh pingsan. Aku bermaksud membawanya ke UKS."

Karma hanya mengangguk, sesuai dugaannya.

"Ngg aku mau mengantarnya dulu ,jadi sampai nanti Karm—"

"Tunggu," Dia menahan Isogai yang hendak pergi dengan masih menggendong Okuda. "Biar aku saja yang membawanya."

"E-ehh tapi—"

"Biar aku saja."

Mendengar nada bicaranya yang seperti penuh bisa, si ketua kelas menurut saja dan membiarkan Okuda berpindah ke tangan Karma.

Karma meletakkan tangannya di belakang punggung dan lutut si gadis berkacamata, menggendongnya bridal-style, lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Isogai tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sesampainya di UKS, dia langsung membaringkan Okuda di tempat tidur.

Dia memandanginya beberapa saat sebelum menyingkirkan poni Okuda ke atas, benar saja ada bekas merah akibat terkena bola. Si surai merah itu menunduk lalu mengecup bagian itu.

Melihat kalau Okuda belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun, Karma melanjutkan untuk mengecup di bagian bibir. Setelah beberapa lama dia menarik diri dan melihat mata Okuda sudah terbuka lebar dengan wajah memerah.

"K-karma—"

"Waah, jangan-jangan aku ini pangeran." Dia menyeringai, "Ciumanku bisa membangunkan si putri tidur."

Wajahnya langsung dihantam bantal.

"KARMA-KUN KAMU MODUS!"

"Emang."

"T-TAPI MENCIUM SAAT LAWAN SEDANG TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI ITU NAMANYA MENCURI KESEMPATAN, KARMA-KUN KAM—"

Segala protes Okuda langsung tertahan karena Karma membungkamnya dengan ciuman kedua.

"Cukup Karm—"

Ketiga.

"KARMA-KUN!" Okuda menahan bibir Karma dengan tangannya sebelum Karma sempat menciumnya lagi. Ini sudah terlalu, jantung Okuda tidak akan bisa menahannya lagi kalau lebih dari ini. "K-kamu kenapa sih?"

"Harusnya tadi aku tidak bolos pelajaran." Karma memegang pergelangan tangan Okuda yang sedang memandangnya bingung. "Harusnya tadi aku yang menggendongmu dari awal."

"O-ohh, memang tadinya aku dibawa siapa?"

"Isogai."

Okuda mengangguk-angguk, sekarang dia mengerti. Tapi, masa sih?

"Karma-kun jangan-jangan kamu..." Dia jeda sebentar, "Cemburu ya?"

Karma terdiam. Okuda menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, tapi akhirnya tawanya keluar juga.

"Apa yang lucu heh,"

"T-tidak ada ahahah m-maafkan aku," Dia berbicara di sela-sela tawa. "Aku hanya tidak sangka seorang Karma Akabane itu gampang cemburu."

"Ohh, jadi karena itu kamu ketawa?" Karma menyeringai lagi, tapi kali ini auranya gelap. "Sebagiannya adalah salahmu, jadi kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Hah a-apa tunggu dulu karma-kun ak- GELI! TUNGGU KARM—" Karma langsung mengelitiki Okuda tanpa ampun, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi tiba-tiba.

Bantal kembali menghantam wajah ganteng si surai merah dengan keras.

 _Worth it._

" _ **Masa pas di jalan aku bawa Okuda ke UKS, muka Karma jadi serem gitu HIIIIII. Kira-kira kenapa ya?"**_

" _ **Kamu itu bodoh atau gak peka sih, Isogai?"**_

.

.

.

.

" _ **Kalian sudah dengar belum?"**_

Hari ini hujan turun deras, beruntung Karma mempercayai instingnya dan membawa payung. Dia memandang anak-anak kelas 3-E yang berjalan pulang.

Ada yang menjomblo di payung sendirian, ada yang nekat lari tanpa payung demi pulang, lalu ada pasangan rambut biru dan rambut hijau yang sedang berjalan di bawah satu payung.

Payung yang tidak terlalu besar membuat mereka berjalan berdekatan sampai bahu bersentuhan. Karma melirik lebih tajam, ahh tangan mereka juga bersentuhan rupanya.

Diam-diam si surai merah memuji cara modus Nagisa.

Dia lanjut melihat-lihat dan menemukan Terasaka sedang berdiri memandang hujan juga dengan wajah jengkel. Karma langsung dapat ide.

Dengan spidol kelas dia menulis sesuatu di payung itu, lalu dia langsung mencari Okuda dan menemukannya di dekat rak sepatu.

"Manami,aku ikut payungmu ya."

Okuda mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat payung abu-abu di tangannya, kalau sudah punya payung sendiri ngapain harus sepayung berdua?

"Terus itu buat apa, Karma-kun?"

Karma mengikuti arah pandangan Okuda ke payungnya, dia tertawa santai. "Ohh, aku akan meminjamkannya ke Terasaka."

Jawaban Karma malah membuat Okuda bertambah bingung, "Ehh? Kamu lebih pilih berdua di payung sempit dari pakai payungmu sendiri?"

"Iya dong, sepayung berdua lebih romantis kan?" Okuda sedikit merona dengan ucapan Karma, "Aku mau ngasih payung ini dulu ke Terasaka, tunggu aku ya."

(Untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi lihat Cerita Para ABG Labil cerita #5)

Setelah memberikannya Karma langsung menghampiri Okuda. Karena perbedaan payung maka Karma yang memegang payungnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar, belum ada salah satu dari mereka yang bicara.

"Hey, Manami." Karma memulai.

"Ya, Karma-kun?"

"Kalau pegang payung begini aku jadi gak bisa megang tanganmu ya."

Wajah Okuda merona lagi, dia bingung kenapa Karma bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu dengan gampangnya.

Okuda diam tak menjawab.

"Manaamii."

"K-kalau begitu biar aku yang pegang tanganmu." Okuda menjawab malu-malu sambil menempelkan tangannya ke tangan Karma yang sedang memegang payung. Karma setengah kaget lalu tersenyum, wajah Okuda masih merah.

Mereka memang merasa ini agak memalukan tapi tidak ada yang mengeluarkan protes. Toh jalanan ini juga sepi dan memangnya siapa yang ebrani mengganggu momen mereka?

"Manami, kau tau apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan di saat hujan?"

"Hm?"

"Ciuman hangat di tengah hujan yang ding- HATCHOO!" Gombalannya rusak oleh bersin yang datang tiba-tiba. Dia menggerutu, "Ah sial."

"Karma-kun kau sakit?" Okuda panik dan langsung memeriksa dahi Karma untuk mengecek panasnya. Ekspresinya langsung berubah lega, "Hoh untunglah masih normal."

Melihat kepanikan Okuda tadi, Karma tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus kepala si gadis berkacamata itu lagi, setengah mengacak-acak.

Kepanikannya yang berlebihan malah membuatnya semakin manis. Yang ingin Karma lakukan adalah menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi dia menahan diri. Bisa-bisa dia ditahan karena melakukan penculikan.

Dia memeluknya dengan satu tangan.

Untuk sekarang ini saja sudah cukup.

Paling tidak sampai 10 tahun lagi.

(Dan tanpa mereka ketahui penyebab bersin Karma bisa dilihat di "Cerita Para ABG Labil"

Enggak, ini bukan promosi.)

" _ **Katanya Karma-kun dan Okuda-san pulang satu payung berdua loh!"**_

" _ **Halah Kayano, kemarin kamu kan juga gitu sama Nagisa."**_

* * *

Karma gombal mulu oehoek

Makasih yang masih setia nunggu dan review quq sini peloks satu-satu/GAUSAH

Reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada.


	5. Rumor 5

MOS SELESAI AYYY BISA NULIS FANFIC LAGI /o/

Liat fanfic-fanfic baru dan ternyata sedikit banget asupan Karmanami duh jadi sedih :') Makasih buat yang setia nunggu dan masih ninggalin kesan-kesannya, akhirnya ff ini pun apdet lagi ovo

Possible OOC.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

 _ **"Hey, sudah dengar belum?"**_

Karma berjalan sambil merengut di koridor bangunan kelasnya. Dia sedang jengkel karena sepertinya pacarnya yang bernama Okuda Manami, terkesan seperti menjauhinya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar heran.

Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang bisa membuat si gadis berkacamata itu ngambek.

Oh tunggu—

Apa mungkin kejadian di UKS waktu itu? Tapi itu kan cuma kecupan, sampai sepuluh kali pun seharusnya sih gapapa, menurutnya.

Atau mungkin saat Karma memakan stroberi di kue nya waktu itu? Tapi Okuda kan tidak seperti si gadis hijau pecinta puding itu, masa iya sampai ngambek berhari-hari.

Karma menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Sudah 4 hari mereka tidak melakukan eksperimen bersama sepulang sekolah, Okuda juga selalu menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama, setiap jam istirahat dia juga menghilang sebelum Karma sempat mengajaknya bicara.

Sejak kapan pacarnya jadi ahli ngilang-ngilangan begitu? Sepertinya dia tidak merasa menularkan kebiasaannya itu kepadanya.

Si surai merah menghela napas panjang.

"Yo,Karma." Di tengah jalan dia berpapasan dengan Maehara dan Isogai yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru, "Waah lagi galau yaa? Ciyee kenapa? Abis diputusin?"

Karma menatap si playboy jidat lebar itu tajam, yang ditatap langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sambil bergidik ngeri, Isogai tertawa gugup.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi."

Mendengar nada horror Karma satu-satunya hal yang ingin mereka berdua lakukan hanyalah lari sekencang dan sejauh-jauhnya dari si setan merah satu ini, tapi mereka tetap bertahan di tempat.

"B-bercanda kok Karma, ahahaha." Maehara ikut tertawa gugup sambil menyenggol-nyenggol sohibnya, "Iya kan, Isogai?"

"I-iya ahahaha. Tapi beneran wajahmu kusut banget, aura juga suram, kenapa?"

Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum menghela napas lagi. Dia ragu, haruskah dia cerita? Yah tidak ada salahnya juga kan daripada cuma heran sendiri,dia pun mulai menceritakan tentang bagaimana Okuda terus menghindarinya.

Maehara dan Isogai mangut-mangut, Isogai mencoba memberikan jawaban yang mungkin bisa membuat Karma merasa lebih tenang.

"Mungkin Okuda-san cuma butuh _space_ sebentar atau dia punya keperluan-keperluan lain."

Karma baru saja mau merasa tenang tapi omongan Maehara menundanya,

"Atau mungkin juga dia sudah bosan denganmu lalu perlahan dia mulai menjauhimu karena dia lebih cocok dengan cowok laaaiinn, HAYOOOLOOOOO GIMANA KALO BEGITU HAYOOOO?"

Kepalan tangan si surai merah beradu dengan pipi si playboy,

Yang tertinju terkapar seketika.

Dia menyesal sudah bertanya, sekarang yang ada kejengkelannya malah bertambah parah. Ahh dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, lebih baik dia langsung menanyakannya langsung ke Okuda.

Karma melangkah cepat, berusaha mencari tanda tanda gadis berkacamata yang dikepang dua. Dia menambah kecepatannya saat menemukan Okuda sedang berjalan sambil membawa buku. Mata Okuda melebar saat menyadari kehadiran Karma.

"O-oh hai Karm—" Karma langsung menyudutkan Okuda ke tembok, kedua tangannya berada di sisi kiri-kanan kepala si gadis. Mata tembaga nya menatap lurus ke arah Okuda yang memejamkan mata karena kaget.

"Bukan hai-hai saja kan," Jawab Karma ketus. "Jelaskan kenapa kau menghindariku belakangan ini."

Okuda perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, tapi belum bisa membalas tatapan si surai merah. Pandangannya beralih kemana-mana, dia mendekap bukunya erat.

"E-err anu.. itu.."

"Kau bosan denganku?"

"eh—?"

Okuda langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Karma, wajahnya agak merona karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

Wajah si merah seakan memelas, dahi nya agak berkerut, dia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau bosan pacaran denganku?"

Setelah beberapa detik Okuda baru mengerti maksud perkataan Karma.

Dia ngambek dan jadi berpikiran negatif.

Tunggu—

Entahlah apa ini penglihatan Okuda yang bermasalah karena kacamatanya rusak atau memang setan merah di depannya ini memang sedang memasang _puppy-eyes_.

 _I-imuut._

Okuda menundukkan kepalanya lagi, tidak mungkin dia bisa menang dari tatapan macam begitu. "Bu-bukannya begitu, Karma-kun.."

"Terus kenapa?"

Okuda terdiam sebentar, lalu dia perlahan menatap Karma lagi sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan buku.

"Karma-kun, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "23 desember kan—?"

"2 hari lagi tanggal berapa?"

"25 Desember."

"Itu hari apa?"

"Hari nat—" Karma langsung melebarkan matanya, "Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang—"

Pandangan Okuda tetap lurus.

"Hari.. Ulang tahunku."

"Tepat." Okuda menghela napas yang tadi sempat ditahannya karena wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Karma, "Aku bermaksud membuatkanmu cake, tapi aku tidak pintar masak jadi aku minta bantuan Kayano dan Kanzaki-san untuk latihan."

Dia menggenggam bukunya erat, "Maaf, bukannya sengaja hindarin kamu kok. Tapi yah, kejutannya gagal."

Mulut Karma membuka dan menutup seperti ikan mas di permukaan. Oke, sekarang dia merasa bersalah melihat senyuman lemah Okuda. Dia langsung memeluk gadis di depannya, wajahnya dia benamkan ke bahu kanannya.

Kaget, wajah Okuda langsung memerah.

"Maaf."

"E-ehh Karma-kun kenap—"

"Aku gak sabaran sih, jadi kejutannya malah gagal. Tapi.." Karma memeluknya lebih erat lagi, "Gak perlu ada hadiah segala kok, asal ada kamu."

 _BOOOOOOMMM_

Okuda langsung gelagapan, wajahnya makin memerah karena Karma yang mendadak jadi gombal romantis. Tidak tau harus berkata apa Okuda hanya balas memeluknya.

Tapi perkataan Karma tadi itu tulus. Asal ada Okuda, dia tidak perlu hadiah lainnya.

 _ **"Katanya Okuda-san di kabe-don Karma-kun di koridor loh!"**_

 _ **"ANJAAY KATA SIAPA— Ah udahlah... Iya aku tau kok, Korosensei gak perlu nyengir horror gitu."**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Eh, Eh, Sugaya dengar deh,"**_

Seringkali Okuda merasa minder.

Dia culun, berkacamata, gaya kuno, dan maniak kimia, tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya.

Tapi kenapa Karma memilih dirinya?

Inilah pertanyaan yang selalu ada di kepalanya, tapi dia selalu merasa tidak enak untuk menanyakannya. Karma pintar dan penampilannya juga di atas rata-rata, kalau bukan karena sifatnya, semua anak perempuan langsung jatuh hati.

Dan orang itu adalah pacarnya.

Padahal terlihat jelas sekali kalau gadis seperti Nakamura Rio lebih cocok dengannya.

Mereka sama-sama cerdas, penampilan Nakamura juga menarik, mereka sama-sama suka jahil, dan banyak kesamaan bisa dipungkiri kalau Okuda sering merasa tidak enak saat Karma bersama Nakamura, tapi ayolah jangan biarkan pikiran negatif menguasaimu.

Saat ini dirinya dan Karma sedang duduk di dekat jendela kelas untuk merasakan angin setelah selesai berkutat dengan peralatan-peralatan lab.

"Karma-kun," Okuda memanggil Karma pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh si surai merah.

"Hmm?"

"U-uhh, anu, engg.."

Mendengar Okuda yang sepertinya ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Karma menoleh ke arah gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"E-err," Dia menggenggam ujung roknya sambil menunduk, "K-kenapa kamu suka padaku?"

Karma hanya menaikkan alisnya heran.

"M-maksudku.. Aku kan sama sekali tidak menarik dan banyak sekali anak perempuan yang menarik di kelas-E jadi kenap—"

"Manami. "

Suara Karma terdengar sangat rendah, Okuda menelan ludah.

Dia sudah membuat si setan merah marah.

"Maaf aku cuma—"

"Maaf tidak diterima." Sementara Okuda melebarkan matanya karena kaget, Karma beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung berjongkok di samping Okuda yang masih duduk. "Aku paling gak suka pertanyaan begitu, mengerti?"

Okuda tetap diam.

"Dengar... Semua orang punya daya tarik dan seleranya masing-masing, walaupun mereka terlihat menarik belum tentu aku suka." Tangannya mengelus kepala si gadis, "Dan jika diminta alasan sebenarnya aku bisa saja menuliskan beribu-ribu alasan."

"Lagipula," Karma menyusuri rambut Okuda dengan jarinya. "Cinta itu kan buta." Dia menyeringai, lalu tertawa melihat wajah Okuda yang memerah.

"Klise banget sih Karma-kuun."

Karma tertawa lagi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis di depannya itu.

"Pulang mau mampir ke cafe si ketua kelas?"

Okuda mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ternyata kekhawatirannya itu memang sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

 _ **"Kemarin aku lihat Karma dan Okuda-san berdua di kelas sepulang sekolah mesra gitu!"**_

 _ **"Mereka kan emang udah biasa. Emangnya elo Jim, JONES."**_

 _ **"Sakhet kokoro ku Gay."**_

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 _ **"Karasuma,Karasuma,apa kau sudah dengar?"**_

Karma punya dendam tersendiri kepada seseorang yang bernama Koyama Natsuhiko, salah satu dari _Five Virtuosos_ , dikarenakan orang itu sudah seenaknya mengganggu Okuda saat dia tidak ikut ke perpustakaan waktu itu.

Dia menyesal.

Karena itu hari ini dia menemani Okuda ke perpustakaan gedung utama untuk mengerjakan PR sekalian mencari bahan pelajaran. Tidak akan dia biarkan gadisnya yang polos itu masuk ke kandang harimau sendirian.

Apalagi kalau ada si keriting gondrong itu.

Okuda serius mengerjakan PR nya, sedangkan Karma duduk santai di sebelahnya sambil mendengarkan musik melalui headset nya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menghadap ke arah Okuda.

Karma memperhatikan gadis yang sedang serius itu, iris violet dibalik kacamatanya tidak teralihkan dari buku.

Sebenarnya Karma mau protes karena daritadi cuma buku yang diperhatikan oleh gadis itu, masa buku diperhatiin tapi Karma enggak? Tapi dengan berbagai alasan, dia menahan dirinya.

"Ooh kau lagi, gadis culun!" Tiba-tiba si keriting gondrong, Koyama Natsuhiko sudah berdiri di dekat Okuda, seringai kripi terpasang di wajahnya. Karma mengerutkan dahi kesal saat mendengar perkataan Koyama.

Kayaknya dia gak pernah ngaca, pikirnya.

Karma langsung menepis tangan Koyama dengan cepat saat dia berniat memukul kepala Okuda lagi. Tatapannya tajam, raut wajahnya sadis, auranya horror, Koyama langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Kau— Akabane Karma! "

"Iya aku." Karma berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berjalan ke arah Koyama, "Kenapa? Ada masalah? Karena aku punya banyak masalah denganmu."

"A-apa!? Ada masalah apa kau denganku?!"

"Pertama," Karma semakin melangkah maju, Koyama mundur setiap si surai merah melangkah mendekatinya. "Kudengar kau mengolok-oloknya lalu memukul kepalanya, apa perlu kuberikan kau cermin?"

Karma semakin melangkah maju, Koyama sudah tertahan oleh dinding di belakangnya, dia menelan ludah. Sekarang perhatian murid-murid di perpustakaan tertuju pada mereka.

"Lalu, kedua." Karma berbisik di depan telinga Koyama dengan suara rendah, "Jauhkan wajah mesum mu dan seringai aneh mu dari dia, lebih bagus kalau kau tak pernah mendekatinya lagi."

Karma menyeringai sebelum memasukkan 3 cabai yang dia dapat entah darimana ke mulut Koyama.

"Kalau sudah mengerti cepat pergi dari sini."

Dia langsung melarikan diri mencari sumber air terdekat.

Karma berbalik ke arah Okuda dan melihat gadis itu sedang tersenyum mendukung aksinya. Dia pun balas tersenyum, gadis itu memang harus dilindungi apapun yang terjadi.

 _ **"Katanya Akabane melindungi Okuda loh di perpustakaan. Kapan kau akan melindungiku seperti itu juga?"**_

 _ **"Irina, kemana berkas laporan yang tadi aku letakkan disini?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Hey, sudah dengar belum?"**_

"Manami," Karma menatap Okuda yang sedang serius menuangkan cairan dari tabung reaksi di tangannya ke labu erlenmeyer yang ada di meja, "Kapan kau akan menciumku duluan?"

Seluruh isi tabung reaksi itu langsung tumpah semua.

"AHHH CAIRANNYA—"

Karma bersiul-siul sambil mengalihkan pandangannya saat Okuda memelototinya.

"Karma-kun, pertanyaan kamu bikin kaget tau!" Okuda mendengus, "Sampai tumpah semua begini."

"Ahahaha, maaf-maaf, " Si surai merah menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa tanpa dosa. "tapi pertanyaan itu serius loh, kapan kau akan menciumku duluan?"

Wajah yang ditanya langsung memerah, "E-ehh?"

"Coba ingat-ingat, pasti selalu aku yang mengawalinya. Sekali-kali aku ingin kau yang mengawalinya."

Dia menyeringai licik, Okuda menggembungkan pipinya sedikit.

Pertanyaan itu memalukan, bagaimana bisa dia coba untuk ingat-ingat? Membayangkannya ulang saja Okuda sudah malu dan pipinya pasti langsung merona. Lalu sekarang Karma menginginkan dirinya untuk mengawali ciuman?

Astaga.

"Tapi Karma-kun aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi an."

Karma duduk menghadap ke arah sandaran kursinya, seringai jahilnya masih terpasang. Okuda menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bisakah dia melakukannya?

"Ayo, rank 5 _Best Kisser_ di kelas 3-E~"

Okuda memantapkan hati, dia melangkah perlahan mendekati Karma. Badannya ia bungkukkan sedikit lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke Karma—

—Dan menciumnya seperti yang diajarkan Bitch-sensei.

Okuda menarik diri, dia berhasil mencapai 15 hit. Wajahnya merona, napasnya terengah. Sejenak si surai merah di depannya memasang wajah kaget sebelum tergantikan oleh seringainya lagi.

"Wow," Katanya. "Aku memang mengharapkan kau mengawalinya, tapi tidak kusangka _french-kiss_." Karma menggodanya lagi, "Memang kau pantas dapat rank 5, tapi kau masih perlu belajar lagi dari rank yang lebih tinggi. Seperti si rank 3 misalnya, dan tentu saja dia dengan senang hati akan mengajarimu."

Okuda langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang seperti tomat, Karma tertawa melihat tingkah Okuda

Lain kali biarlah dia yang mengawalinya, Bitch-sensei juga bilang kalau Okuda lebih cocok sebagai uke kisser.

 _ **"Katanya Karma-kun dan Okuda-san bertanding menyangkut best kisser rank yang diumumkan Bitch-sensei loh!"**_

 _ **"PERTANDINGAN MACAM APA?! TERUS SIAPA JUGA YANG SEMPAT LIAT ASTAGANAGABONAR—"**_

 _ **"Nurufufufu... Maehara, kamu meragukan kemampuan sensei?"**_

 _ **"Kemampuan ngintip maksudnya?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc?**_

* * *

Kenapa jadi malu sendiri pas nulis ini /NAK

Reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada.


	6. Rumor 6

Untuk yang nunggu, akhirnya fic ini apdet juga. Bakal mulai tulis balesan review disini mulai dari review ke-100 uvu

Special message to orang yang udah mojokin saya di sekolah biar cepet apdet : UDAH APDET NEEEEEEEHHHH AWAS LO KALO GA BACA /WOI

Possible OOC

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

" _ **Hey, sudah dengar belum?"**_

"Perhatian, hari ini kalian harus coba membuat... nurufufufu."

Tawa kripi Korosensei langsung membuat murid-murid kelas 3-E merinding, perasaan tidak enak, begitulah. Mereka sudah menduga kalau tugas dari Korosensei ini pasti akan—

"Surat cinta nurufufu."

—Aneh.

"OGAH!"

Merasa kalau membuat surat cinta itu tidak termasuk dalam materi, mereka langsung menolak dengan tegas. Tulis kata sayang saja masih malu sendiri, gimana mau nulis surat cinta?

"INI PASTI CUMA SIASAT ANEH KOROSENSEI LAGI KAN!?"

"Nyuu, kalian semua tidak boleh menolak! Atau akan aku publikasikan semua foto-foto ini!"

Korosensei dengan kecepatan supernya, menempelkan beberapa foto di papan tulis. Ada foto naujubilah Terasaka yang memakai kostum maid, foto close-up muka mesum Okajima, dan banyak foto nista lain yang lebih baik tidak disebut.

"ITU SAMA SAJA KAU SUDAH MENYEBARKANNYA KAN!? DASAR GURITA!"

Kertas, peluru, dan alat tulis lain beterbangan dengan gembira ke arah Korosensei yang dengan santai menghindarinya.

"Jika kalian menolak aku akan menyebarkannya di internet nurufufu," Yang lain langsung memucat. "Baguslah kalau kalian sudah mengerti. Oh iya, tugas ini hanya khusus untuk anak laki-laki."

Yang merasa laki-laki langsung melongo.

"SEXIST!"

"Nurufufu, kalian harus menujukan surat itu untuk anak perempuan yang kalian pilih dari kelas ini,tulis dalam bahasa inggris, pendek pun tidak masalah, lalu bacakan di depan kelas. Dan untuk anak perempuan, beri tanggapan kalian tentang surat mereka."

"APA-APAA—"

"Oh, mana yang lebih baik untuk menyebarkan foto? Tumblr atau Instagram? Ah mungkin Twitter."

Mereka langsung menulis dengan serius selama 15 menit.

Akhirnya tiba waktu membacakan surat yang tadi mereka tulis dengan susah payah menahan malu. Tidak, bagian membacakan ini justru yang paling mengerikan. Mereka maju satu persatu sambil berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludah.

"For Okano Hinata.

I'm so amazed by you and body flexibility. They way you move makes my heart moved. I hope you won't bend my heart like the way you bend your body, so please accept.. uh, my feelings."

"K-KENAPA HARUS TENTANG ITU BODOH—"

"For Kataoka Megu

You are so reliable and cool, you always help me. I really admire you. It's okay if people say you fit better as a prince, just let me be your prince so you can be my.. m-m-my princess."

"T-TIDAK USAH, TERIMA KASIH."

"For Kayano Kaede

Your cheerfulness always warms up my heart. I like you , please accept my feelings so I can keep that smile of yours for myself."

"IM YOURS NAGISA-KUN— Maaf, kelepasan."

Kelas penuh dengan sorakan, baik murid laki-laki dan perempuan hampir semua merona merah. Tugas ini terlalu memalukan.

Kali ini giliran Karma yang maju ke depan. Ekspresinya tenang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda gugup. Mereka sudah bisa menebak kepada siapa surat itu akan ditujukan, yang jadi masalah adalah isinya.

Okuda gelisah di tempat duduknya karena penasaran. Sekilas dia melihat

Seringai di wajah Karma.

"For Okuda Manami

I'm sure you are made by copper and tellurium, because you are so CuTe. Is there a science lab nearby, I wonder, or am I just sensing the chemistry between us? And no, I won't ask you to accept my feelings because you already did. I'm gonna control the gravity to make you fall for me again and again."

Setelah selesai membaca, Karma melirik ke arah Okuda yang wajahnya juga jadi merah. Dia menahan tawa, memang inilah tujuannya. Banyak yang tertawa karena Karma menggombal, dan ada juga yang bingung karena tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Nurufufu, kamu menggunakan _pick-up lines_ yang bagus, Karma-kun." Korosensei menepuk tentakelnya.

"Wah terima kasih sensei, kuharap tidak ada orang lain di kelas ini yang membuat surat untuk Okuda Manami juga ya, hm?" Dia tersenyum sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Murid laki-laki lain langsung menggeleng cepat karena ngeri.

"Oh iya, aku juga buat surat untukmu sensei."

Korosensei mengambil surat dari Karma dengan mata berbinar. Muridnya membuat surat untuknya. Dia mengusap air mata dengan dramatis.

"Baiklah Karma-kun, akan kubaca sekarang," Korosensei membuka lipatan kertas tanpa melihat seringai sadis Karma.

"Dear Korosensei,  
You and this assignment are like a school in April

S.

Sincerely,  
Your student."

Korosensei langsung melesat keluar jendela sambil menangis meraung raung dan mengigit sapu tangan karena terhina oleh muridnya sendiri.

" _ **KATANYA KARMA-KUN MEMBUAT KOROSENSEI MENANGIS LOH!"**_

" _ **Eh,eh tunggu dulu deh- kayaknya kita harus periksa semua socmed. Pasti dia ada dendam, Korosensei mah begitu orangnya."**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Karasuma, Karasuma, sudah dengar?"**_

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYAA," Gadis berambut hijau menyapa teman-temannya dengan riang. Dia berjalan ke tempatnya sambil membawa sekantung _snack_ , isinya penuh dengan makanan manis, terutama puding.

"Kayano, kita disini belajar loh bukannya piknik." Ucap si surai biru muda sambil melihat-lihat isi kantung itu.

"Gapapa dong bawa makanan ke sekolah," Kayano membuka bungkus poki stroberi lalu memasukannya ke mulut Nagisa, "Makan makanan manis untuk ngurangin stress karena pelajaran."

Melihat pasangan yang serasa seperti dunia milik mereka berdua itu, para jomblo mendadak dongkol. Manis memang, OTP pula, namun apa daya, perasaan para jomblo itu sensitif, terutama Okajima dan Terasaka yang divonis komplikasi jomblo plus ngenes.

"Aduh panas ya disini," Kata Nakamura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, padahal hawa sedang sejuk karena baru hujan.

"Iya aduh panas banget, terutama yang disini." Lanjut Maehara, dengan dramatisnya mengepalkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kalian ini iri aja ya sama orang, makanya usaha dong biar ga jomblo." Si surai merah menyeringai sadis sambil mengambil satu poki dengan cepat dan memakannya, perempatan langsung muncul di dahi yang tersinggung.

Iris biru Nakamura melirik ke arah poki yang ada di tangan Karma, ide (licik) langsung muncul di kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau para pasangan coba bermain _pocky game_ sekarang?"

"Hah-"

"Wah ide bagus!"

Anak-anak lain serempak setuju tanpa menunggu persetujuan para pasangan yang disebut, dendam pasti ya.

"Oke mulai dari pasangan Karma-Okuda!"

"E-ehh!?" Okuda, yang sedaritadi duduk diam di tempatnya sontak terkejut. "Tunggu, tunggu, aku—"

"Boleh saja."

Karma menjawab dengan entengnya, seperti biasa mengabaikan kebingungan Okuda. Entah karena dia senang modus atau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dia langsung menarik Okuda ke depan kelas.

"Berikan aku poki nya." Nagisa dengan cepat mengoper satu batang ke Karma, "Oke aku mulai Manami."

Karma memasukkan ujung poki itu ke mulutnya dan mengarahkan ujung lainnya ke Okuda. Wajah Okuda merona hebat, tidak, ini tidak baik juga untuk jantungnya. Murid-murid lain mulai bersorak, sedangkan Karma masih menunggu, seringai tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Manami, jangan buat mereka menunggu."

Desakan Karma makin membuat Okuda tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Tinggal makan saja ujungnya, lalu patahkan di tengah, permainan selesai kan?

Tapi tetap saja rasa canggung jadi penghambat, walaupun mereka sudah jadian lama.

Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Karma melepaskan poki itu dan memasukannya ke mulut Okuda, si gadis berkacamata terkejut. Lalu Karma memakan ujung lain dengan cepat, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Okuda.

"T-tunggu Karma-kun," tangan Okuda berusaha menghentikan Karma yang sudah setengah jalan. Si surai merah berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menyeringai dan detik kemudian dia langsung melahap habis.

Sampai di bagian terakhir, Karma tidak langsung memakannya. Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu dan mendorong bagian tadi ke mulut Okuda, lalu setelah hit beberapa kali dia menarik diri.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," Karma menjilat bibir atasnya sambil melihat ekspresi teman-temannya dan tentu saja, Okuda. "Kita harus berbagi kan?Makanya kuberikan bagian terakhir."

Sorak semakin riuh, banyak juga yang memalingkan wajah dengan wajah memerah—

—Tapi tentu saja tidak semerah wajah perempuan di depannya.

Napas Okuda tersengal, wajahnya merah, mulutnya agak terbuka.

"KARMA-KUN!"

Karma nyengir, Okuda langsung menarik Karma keluar kelas, hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tau kemana,

Meninggalkan teman sekelas mereka,

Yang masih terpaku menahan tekanan batin akibat pemandangan tadi.

" _ **Katanya anak-anak itu baru saja bermain Pocky game loh! Ayo kita coba mainkan juga!"**_

" _ **Irina, tolong bilang aku pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat, sampai besok."**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Nurufufu, sensei baru saja dapat kabar menarik dari sumber terpercaya,"**_

Karma menyenderkan kepalanya di bingkai jendela, melihat pemandangan di luar bangunan kelas mereka yang penuh dengan pepohonan.

Dia sedang menunggu Okuda yang pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci tangan, sambil menunggu entah kenapa angin sepoi-sepoi ini memberi perasaan nostalgia. Karma menutup mata.

 _Disaat yang lain sedang bersiap di hari penerimaan siswa baru, seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah tengah berbaring di atap sekolah, tipikal berandal. Dia menyesap jus kotak stroberi nya._

 _Sekolah ini benar-benar kaku dan biasa, tidak ada kah hal yang menarik? Dia menguap bosan._

 _Karma beranjak bangun dan berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas untuk melihat orang-orang di bawah. Perhatiannya tertuju ke seorang anak perempuan berkacamata yang rambutnya dikepang dua. Awalnya dia tidak menyangka kalau sekarang masih ada anak perempuan yang bergaya seperti itu, tapi tidak, dia tidak jelek._

 _Gadis itu berjalan sambil membaca buku, pandangannya benar-benar terfokus pada buku sampai tidak melihat tiang yang ada di depannya._

 _Pas sekali, keningnya terbentur._

 _Gadis itu berkali-kali meminta maaf sambil membungkuk, ahh dia tidak sadar kalau menabrak tiang rupanya, Karma menahan tawa._

 _Setelah sadar kalau itu tiang, gadis itu langsung melanjutkan langkah, bukunya Ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Walaupun samar, Karma bisa melihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipi nya. Karma tertawa menyaksikan kejadian yang biasa ada di komik tersebut.  
_

 _Ternyata masih ada tipe perempuan seperti itu di zaman sekarang ini,manis sekali, pikirnya. Sebenarnya siapa namanya?_

Karma menyunggingkan senyum, selama itu Karma belum berhasil mencari tau namanya. Lalu mungkin karena takdir, dia bertemu gadis itu lagi ketika dia dibuang ke kelas terendah ini. Itulah kesempatan.

Gadis itu pun melakukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya lagi, dia memang unik.

"Karma-kun, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang."

Karma menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Okuda sedang menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Iya iya," Dia mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan ke arah Okuda, jari tangannya Ia tautkan dengan milik Okuda. "Mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu? Kutraktir es krim."

Dan gadis itu telah menjadi pacarnya sekarang.

" _ **Ternyata Karma-kun sudah mengagumi Okuda-san dari dulu nyuaah~ Masa muda~"**_

" _ **Tunggu, sumbernya darimana—"**_

" _ **Dari dia sendiri nurufufu, aku membaca pikirannya saat dia sedang flesbek."**_

" _ **... SENSEI KAN GAK PUNYA KEKUATAN MEMBACA PIKIRAN. TOLONG JANGAN CURI KEKUATAN CHARA DARI FANDOM LAIN SEENAKNYA."**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Hey, tau nggak?"**_

Semalam Okuda sama sekali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dia benar-benar lupa tugas yang diberikan Korosensei sehingga dia harus rela begadang sampai larut untuk menyelesaikannya, jelas saja dia mengantuk di kelas.

Ini jam pelajaran terakhir, Okuda sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya turun dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

Awalnya semua gelap gulita, lalu mulai muncul cahaya dan pemandangan di sekitarnya pun berubah. Tempat yang semula hanya dikelilingi kegelapan, mendadak berubah menjadi tempat yang penuh bunga mungil berwarna putih.

Dia duduk terdiam memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Bunga ini bernama _gypsophila_ atau sering juga disebut _baby's breath_ ," Suara familiar terdengar dari sebelah kanannya, dia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki bersurai merah yang sangat dikenalnya.

Karma Akabane.

"Memiliki makna ketulusan, kesucian, kebahagiaan, dan—" Karma berjongkok di depan Okuda, "Cinta suci atau cinta yang tidak pernah berakhir."

Ini mimpi kan? Tapi kenapa pipi Okuda mendadak terasa panas?

"Bunga ini istimewa, dia mekar dalam waktu lama dan termasuk bunga yang bertahan lama." Dia memetik satu bunga putih tersebut dan memainkannya di jarinya, "Bunga ini juga biasa dijadikan karangan bunga yang dipegang pengantin."

Okuda bisa merasakan Karma semakin mendekat, pipinya terasa semakin panas.

Dia tersenyum setengah menyeringai, "Aku ingin kau menggunakan bunga ini nanti, di masa depan tentu saja, saat tiba saatnya kita untuk bersatu. Bunga ini, sebagai tanda cinta yang tidak akan berakhir."

Karma mendekatkan wajahnya, saat jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Okuda hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, Okuda terbangun dengan kaget.

Pandangannya masih buram tetapi dia masih mengenali orang yang membangunkannya itu. Siapa lagi yang bersurai merah?

"A-aku janji akan menggunakan bunga itu."

Refleks, Okuda langsung menutup mulutnya saat Karma menampakkan ekspresi bingun. Bodoh Okuda, bodoh, itu hanya mimpi.

Tapi wajahnya masih panas.

Melihat wajah Okuda yang mendadak memerah, Karma tertawa. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat kau sedang tidur tadi, tapi sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang dan kelihatannya kau lelah sekali. Ayo kuantar pulang."

"Ohh! Ohh iya, maaf aku ketiduran astaga. B-baiklah ayo kita pulang." Okuda memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dengan terburu-buru, jelas sekali mimpi tadi masih mengganggu pikirannya.

"Atau kugendong saja sampai rumah agar kau bisa lanjut tidur?"

"TIDAK PERLU, KARMA-KUN!"

Karma terkekeh lagi, Okuda mendengus. Sepertinya mimpi itu akan terus ada di kepalanya untuk waktu yang lama.

" _ **Aku lihat Karma-kun mengelus pipi Okuda-san saat dia tertidur di kelas kemarin!"**_

" _ **HAH KARMA MENYERANG OKUDA-SAN SAAT SEDANG TIDUR!?"**_

" _ **BUKAN, BODOH ! HATI-HATI PISAU LIPAT DI BELAKANGMU, MAEHARA!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC?**_

* * *

reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada


	7. Rumor 7

Ayyy akhirnya apdet setelah berbulan-bulaaan 8'^D

Doh maap banget gak apdet-apdet karena sekolah coretprocrasjugacoret, dedicated buat semua yang masih nungguin ini uvu

Possible OOC.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

" _ **Eh, tau gak?"**_

"Karma-kun, mau main teka-teki?"

Si surai merah segera mengalihkan pandangan dari _smartphone_ nya ke gadis beriris _amethyst_ di depannya. Mata bulat besar dibalik kacamata itu selalu berhasil menangkap perhatiannya, dia tersenyum.

"Hmm~ Oke, oke, boleh saja."

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria, "Kemanapun aku membawanya dia selalu tersenyum. Apa yang aku bawa?"

Karma pura-pura berpikir keras— walaupun sebenarnya dengan otak seorang Karma Akabane,dia sudah bisa langsung menebak jawabannya. Tapi pasti seru kan melihat orang yang ditanya bingung saat menjawab teka teki? Senangkan hati gadismu, sebagai seorang _gentleman_ itulah yang Karma lakukan.

"Aku menyerah~"

Wajah Okuda jelas terkejut dengan pernyataan menyerah Karma, "Padahal ini masih level mudah." Karma hanya cengengesan. "Jawabannya foto! Biasanya orang akan selalu tersenyum kan kalau di foto."

"Hmm, jadi foto toh jawabannya. Jadi kalau aku bawa fotomu berarti aku bisa bawa senyummu yaa," godanya. Yang digoda langsung memerah dan buru-buru mencari teka-teki lain, menggemaskan, pikir Karma.

"E-errr, oke selanjutnyaaa… Bangunan apa yang punya banyak cerita?"

Yang ini terlalu mudah, bisa-bisa Karma terlihat bego sekali jika dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dia menyeringai, yang ini akan dia jawab dengan meminta bonus.

"Perpustakaan," jawabnya santai. "Pasti benar heeh."

"I-iya benar." Okuda menggembungkan pipinya, "Sudah kuduga, yang tadi juga kamu pura-pura gak bisa aja kan?"

"Ehh? Tadi itu beneran kok." Karma menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sebisa mungkin terlihat lesu. "Ada perempuan di depanku yang terlalu manis sampai otakku tidak bekerja. Aaahh, memang sial ya."

"Norak, Karma-kun!"

"Ahahahah," tawanya puas. "Yah, omong-omong karena tadi jawabanku benar tentu saja aku minta sesuatu."

Okuda melebarkan matanya, "Eh sesuatu?" Dia meraba-raba kantongnya tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang bisa dia berikan kepada Karma—

—Dan tentu saja bukan itu juga yang Karma harapkan.

"Tenang saja Manami, aku bukannya butuh barang," jelasnya saat melihat gadis itu kebingungan mencari-cari. "Sebagai gantinya, coba nyanyi."

"EEHHH!?"

Senyuman si surai merah bertambah lebar karena reaksinya. Okuda terus-terusan menolak sambil menggeleng cepat, tapi wajah merah Okuda justru membuat Karma lebih semangat menggodanya. Jahat? Kalau melihat binatang kecil yang lucu juga semua orang ingin menggodanya kan?

Tapi yang ini sih khusus buat Karma.

"A-aku gak bisa nyanyi, enggak, pokoknya enggak Karma-kun!"

Okuda masih menolak dengan keras, kini giliran Karma yang menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya sudah, cium aku."

Permintaan itu dia ucapkan sambil bertingkah ngambek seperti bocah. Ya gusti, Okuda menahan _facepalm_ ,mana ada bocah yang minta dicium.

Okuda menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku pilih err n-nyanyi." Karma menyeringai lagi, Okuda memejamkan matanya dan mulai menyanyi.

Sesuai dugaannya, suaranya merdu. Karma sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia menolak tadi. Perlahan nyanyian Okuda membuatnya mengantuk, tapi dia harus tetap terjaga agar tidak ketinggalan satu nada pun. Setelahnya Okuda selesai menyanyi dan Karma bertepuk tangan.

"Encore~ Encore~"

"Ngggaaaakk." Gadis itu kembali menggembungkan pipinya, Karma tertawa lagi.

"Mau main permainan lain?"

"Asal hukumannya bukan nyanyi."

"Oke, oke hmmph ahahah."

Rekaman yang dia ambil secara diam-diam tadi cukup untuk jadi pengantar tidurnya untuk beberapa lama.

" _ **Tadi pas (numpang) denger lagu di hp Karma, aku kayak denger rekaman suara yang familiar terus judul rekamannya 'My Angel'."**_

" _ **SELERA NAMA KARMA NORAK BANGET ANJIR!"**_

" _ **SUGINO, NUNDUK LO CEPETAN KALO GAK MAU MATI BUJANG."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hey, sudah dengar belum?"**_

"T-tunggu dulu, aku sama sekali belum dengar soal ini."

Okuda spontan beranjak dari kursinya saat melihat papan tulis. Disana tertulis nama-nama yang akan memerankan tokoh dalam drama kelas nanti.

' _ **The Little Red Riding Hood'**_

 **Si tudung merah : Okuda Manami**

 **Serigala : Terasaka Ryoma**

 **Nenek : Sumire Hara**

 **Pemburu : Nagisa Shiota**

 **Etc.**

Matanya melebar saat melihat namanya tercantum sebagai pemeran Si Tudung Merah.

Jelas sekali itu pemeran utama dan Okuda sama sekali tidak ahli tampil di depan umum.

"Okuda-san, ini sudah ditentukan melalui lotre saat kau tidak masuk nyuaah, sayang sekali ya n-nurufufu." Koro-sensei tertawa gugup sambil menautkan tentakelnya. "T-tapi jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa Okuda-san! Sensei akan membantumu!"

Okuda tetap tidak tenang, apalagi saat membayangkan nanti dia akan ditonton banyak orang. Dia melirik dengan isyarat minta tolong ke belakang, tepatnya kearah seseorang bersurai merah yang sedang bermain game di hp nya— Karma.

Karma yang peka, melirik ke depan lalu menyunggingkan senyum. "Uwaah, Manami kau dapat peran utama! Tenang saja, aku akan mendukungmu di kursi paling depan."

"K-Karma-kun, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Kenapa, sensei? Aku tidak ada masalah kok."

Karma menjawab santai danbenar-benar terlihat tidak keberatan. Okuda menghela napas sedikit kecewa, dia memutuskan untuk pasrah.

Akhirnya setelah berulang kali latihan, hari untuk tampil datang juga. Drama berjalan dengan baik berkat kesungguhan mereka saat berlatih, termasuk Okuda. Sekarang sudah sampai dimana Si Serigala memakan Nenek dan berpura-pura menjadi dirinya.

Si tudung merah berjalan mendekati si 'nenek' yang berbaring di tempat tidur.

" _Nek, kenapa telingamu sangat besar?"_

" _Agar bisa mendengarmu lebih jelas, sayang."_

Deg.

Suara ini terlalu familiar di telinganya, Okuda punya firasat kalau ini bukan Terasaka tapi dia mengabaikannya.

" _Nek, kenapa tanganmu sangat besar?"_

" _Tentu saja,"_ si serigala beranjak dari balik selimut. Tapi ini bukan orang yang seharusnya memerankan serigala. Dia berambut merah dengan seringai khas terpampang jelas. "Untuk membawamu pergi dari sini dengan mudah."

Dengan cepat Karma menggendong Okuda di bahunya, seperti bagaimana penjahat menawan putri. Semua penonton terlihat bingung— bukan hanya penonton, kelas 3-E juga terlihat bingung karena kemunculan Karma.

Sebelum pergi dia menghadap para penonton, "SETELAHNYA SI SERIGALA MENCULIK SI TUDUNG MERAH DAN MEREKA HIDUP BAHAGIA SELAMANYA AHAHAH DAAH~."

Karma berlari sambil menggendong Okuda melewati pintu keluar aula lalu menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan sambil terengah-engah. Setelah beberapa saat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Apa-apaan kamu… Yang lain tadi beneran bingung tau!"

"Hee, aku cuma membawa pergi perempuan yang kuinginkan. Serigala itu pasti selalu berusaha mendapatkan mangsanya kan." Dia tersenyum jahil lalu meraih tangan Okuda dan mengecupnya, "Atau kau lebih suka diperlakukan seperti putri dibanding tawanan?"

Okuda memukul lengannya pelan dan mereka masih tertawa bersama. Sesekali mengacaukan sesuatu rasanya tidak buruk juga.

" _ **Katanya ada yang mengunci Terasaka di kamar mandi loh!"**_

" _ **SIAPA AJA TOLONG BANTU GUE SANTET KARMA."**_

" _ **TERASAKA, GAK BOLEH MAIN SANTET NYUAAH!"**_

" _ **BERISIK SENSEI, AKU SUDAH LELAH. BUNUH SAJA AKU DI RAWA-RAWA."**_

.

.

.

.

" _ **Ehh,denger deh.."**_

Karma Akabane punya rahasia.

Rahasia yang benar-benar menjadi aibnya, kalau terbongkar mampus aja nasib _image_ nya yang terkenal tampan, kece, pintar, dan tanpa cacat.

Oh iya, sadis juga.

Rahasianya tersimpan di _smartphone_ nya, karena itu dia tidak pernah meminjamkannya ke siapa-siapa. Pernah sekali Terasaka mengambilnya diam-diam, untungnya dia sudah memasang _password_ sehingga si bodoh itu tidak bisa membuka apa-apa.

Tapi setelahnya kekesalan Karma belum hilang juga, sampai dia membuat keset dengan gambar muka Terasaka. Buat penghilang stress, katanya.

Oke, kembali ke masalah rahasia. Sebenarnya rahasia Karma Akabane adalah—

 _Galge._

Tenang, dia gak main eroge kok, anti malah. Lagipula dia juga gak asal main, dia cuma main kalau salah satu pilihan perempuannya ada yang mirip Okuda. Ciyus, cuma kalau ada yang mirip Okuda aja dia mainin.

Tapi ya kan sama aja kalau ketauan pastinya di cap aneh-aneh.

Emang aneh sih.

Karma baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi saat dia melihat Okuda sedang memainkan hpnya, dia meneguk ludah.

Oke, tenang Karma. Masih ada _password_ jadi pasti dia gak bisa buka apa-apa. Eh, tunggu sebentar—

—Okuda kan sering liat dia _unlock_ hp nya.

Mampus.

Karma melangkah perlahan, cengiran khas terpasang untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Maaanami, Itu.." Dia menunjuk ke hp yang dipegang Okuda, "Milikku, kan?"

"O-ohh, maaf Karma-kun, tadi ini ada di meja terus bosen jadi aku iseng mainin."

Asalkan itu Okuda Manami, dia gak akan marah walaupun gadis itu memainkan hp nya tanpa izin. Masalahnya cuma, apa saja yang sudah dilihatnya.

"Err, terus _password_ nya gimana?"

"Ahh, aku jadi hapal karena sering liat!" Okuda tersenyum, "Oh iya, tadi aku nemu sesuatu yang menarik!"

Dobel mampus.

"A-apa?"

"Ternyata kamu nyimpen hal yang memalukan juga ya, Karma-kun.." Dia tertawa kecil, sedangkan jarinya mencari-cari sesuatu lagi di hp Karma.

Memalukan…. Apa lagi hal memalukan yang dia simpan di hp nya—

Selain galge.

"Iiiiiniii diaaaaaa—"

"JANGAAANN!"

Teriakan spontan Karma saat Okuda memperlihatkan layar hp nya membuat Okuda kaget. Ternyata yang diperlihatkan Okuda bukan galge-nya, tapi foto memalukan hasil editan yang dikirim Itona. Oh, dia lupa hapus toh.

Karma bernapas lega,

padahal sama aja bikin malu.

"K-kamu kenapa, Karma-kun? Aku kelewatan ya? Maaf, Karma-kun kan gak biasa keliatan memalukan jadi aku—" Okuda terlihat panik, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia pasti berpikir kalau Karma marah. "M-maaf ya."

Melihatnya, Karma tak kuasa menahan senyum. Dia mengelus-elus kepala Okuda lalu menariknya ke dadanya. Karma bisa merasakan Okuda bingung, tapi tidak mungkin Karma melepaskannya sekarang, terlalu cepat.

Dia berpikir sejenak soal galgenya, mungkin akan dia hapus saja semuanya.

Karena dia sudah punya yang asli.

" _ **Waktu itu kan gue ngedit fotonya Karma terus gue kirim ke dia. Berani kan gue."**_

" _ **Tona, gue pulang duluan ya mau nyari bunga."**_

" _ **Hah buat apaan—"**_

" _ **Buat pemakaman lo."**_

.

.

.

.

" _ **Hey, sudah dengar belum?"**_

Tanggal 25 Desember, Natal sekaligus ulang tahun seorang yang berambut merah—

—Karma Akabane.

Hari itu, kelas 3-E sudah menyiapkan pesta natal sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Karma di kelas mereka. Tentu saja Karma sudah menolaknya, sumpah, padahal Karma sudah merencanakan kencan berdua. Tapi Koro-sensei terlalu cepat menyiapkan semuanya, kalau sudah siap semua gak mungkin bisa ditolak kan?

Pestanya berlangsung menyenangkan, bohong kalau Karma bilang dia tidak senang. Mereka semua menikmatinya, termasuk Okuda. Tapi seringkali Karma melirik ke arah Okuda, dan yang dilirik tertangkap sedang melihat ke arahnya juga.

 _The feeling is mutual._

Layaknya telepati, Okuda bisa langsung mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Karma.

Karma segera minta izin dengan pura-pura pergi ke toilet, sedangkan Okuda bilang ke Kayano dan yang lain kalau dia ingin mencari udara segar. Dengan itu, mereka berdua berhasil kabur dari pesta tadi untuk sejenak.

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan menuruni gunung. Okuda beberapa kali meniup-niup tangannya, mengerti, Karma menarik salah satu tangan Okuda dan memasukannya ke kantung mantelnya— tipikal scene shoujo manga yang berpotensi menyebabkan diabetes.

Sesampainya di sebuah taman, mereka berhenti untuk duduk di bangku taman.

"Hey, Karma-kun.." Okuda memulai setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, "Setelah ini selesai kita akan berbeda jalur ya?"

Ah, benar juga. Setelah mereka lulus, ada kemungkinan mereka berbeda sekolah. Karma menoleh kea rah Okuda, dia tersenyum, tapi terlihat sekali kalau dia khawatir.

Karma tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya semakin erat, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Sebenarnya Karma juga tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang.

"Karma-kun, salju!"

Dia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat ini.

" _ **Katanya Karma-kun dan Okuda-san pergi keluar saat pesta natal dan tidak kembali sampai pesta selesai loh!"**_

" _ **Bukannya koro-sensei juga ikut ngilang?"**_

" _ **NURUFUFUFU, SENSEI BERHASIL DAPAT BAHAN NOVEL LAGI LOOH~"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _TBC?_**

* * *

Balasan review dari review ke-100 :

 **Re-yuu** : KENAPA BAHAGIA NYA CAMPUR SEDIH? Gapapa ya biar netral /APA/ Makasih review dan tanggapannya www

 **Adera1896 :** BAGUS DONG KALO BIKIN MELEK /GAK/ Kapan sih si setan merah ga modus doohh :'D siap-siap buat gombalan yang lebih norak lagi nantinya

 **Yuuki** : Makasih xD Akhirnya ini apdet juga yah :'D

 **Selingkuhankuh :** IYA AKHIRNYA ADA BABY'S BREATH, MAKASIH IDE IDE DARI LO BEB :* Bagus kan berarti yha, kebiasaan gue gombal ada manfaatnya /G

 **Kona-nyan :** Makasiih hshshs / Kalo buat slight-slight kapal yang lain entah deh mungkin bakal muncul random di chapter-chapter tertentu secara goib/?

 **faecallia :** Indah yak mimpinya, coba tidur di kelas pas pulang sekolah mungkin bisa mimpi nikah ama Karma juga /GAKLAH/ Kamu ga dapet restu jadi anaknya :^(

 **KA aka CarolMegumi :** gatau harus merasa berdosa atau enggak tapi saya seneng. Enggak bukan gegara kamu dikira gila,suer, tapi gegara kamu fangirling abis baca fic ini. Maap ya apdetnya lambat :'D

 **Aruchaner** : Iya apa sih yang engga buat kamu /SKSDLO/ apalah arti malam minggu :'D Akhirnya ff ini apdet lagi ya abis berbulan-bulan

 **Kurosawa Azusa :** Ga ada balesan buat lo. /DIHAJAR

 **Syifa-chan :** Iya nih sampe telat apdet berbulan-bulan 8'D

 **Daisatsu :** Makasih, ini apdetannya xD

 **nyan-himeko** : Karma saya yang ajarin gombal jadi di chap-chap selanjutnya dia juga bakal gombal norak /JANGAN/ makasiih

 **Yamashita Aruka** : /kasih obat diabetes/ IYA KARMA EMANG LOPELOPE DEH POKOKNYA

 **Neemarishima :** Iya saya juga cekikikan kok kalo baca review kalian /YHA/ Tugas bikin surat udah kayak ajang cari jodoh 8'D Sini sini biar tak usap air matamu /siap tisu

 **shianata55 :** /pegangin biar ngeplai nya ga jauh-jauh/ tengkyuuh

 **Akari Hikari** : Doh makasih udah suka fic ini / hints nya diusahain deeeehh pankapan ya /DIBUANG

 **Kirarachama :** Iya mau baca kok cerita kamu, tapi bacanya dimana qwq

 **Lamiela 'Aiko' Lila** : Seneng deh kalo bisa bikin ngakak xD /YHA/ makasiiiihh

 **cieru cherry** : Boleh boleh aja kok www doain aja authornya gak coretprocrasmulucoret kena writerblock x'D /FI

 **Kyra Kazuya** : /kasih kumis kucing /buat obat diabetes /GAK / iya makasih cyiin

 **Hikaru Kisekine** : Iya ya ini akhirnya apdet lagi 8'DD

Sekiaan, reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada


	8. Last Rumor

Ini last chap dari rumor kelas 3-E :'D Tadinya cuma setengah bercanda pengen ikut namatin pas manganya tamat, ternyata beneran udah tamat orz

Mereka udah lulus dari kunugigaoka tapi karena mereka masih keluarga 3-E anggap aja ini gosip yang masih beredar di antara mereka

Possible OOC.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

 _ **"Hei, sudah dengar belum?"**_

Setelah guru tersayang mereka tiada dan semua murid sepenuhnya lulus dari Kunugigaoka, murid-murid kelas 3-E akan berpencar ke SMA pilihan mereka masing-masing. Begitu pulang dengan Karma dan Okuda.

Karma masih bertahan di Kunugigaoka, sedangkan Okuda akan pindah ke tempat yang cukup jauh. Apa Karma tidak keberatan? Tentu saja dia sangat keberatan. Tapi apa daya, bukan dia yang berhak mengatur kemana gadis itu akan melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Malam ini mereka berdua berjalan bersama untuk paling tidak membuat kenangan sedikit lagi.

Karena tidak ada yang tau bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka selanjutnya.

Jalan yang sunyi, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka dan gemerisik daun yang tertiup angin.

"Karma-kun," Okuda memulai percakapan. "Aku… Akan melanjutkan sekolah di kota lain."

Dia sudah tau itu.

"Aku tau, kau sudah pernah bilang." Karma menjawab santai walaupun sebenarnya ada rasa berat di hatinya. "Yah, meskipun ada jarak hubungan kita kan masih sama."

Okuda berhenti berjalan. Karma menoleh lalu ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Sekarang mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, tapi Okuda tidak membalas tatapan matanya. Gadis itu sedang menunduk. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memikirkannya… Karma-kun, bagaimana kalau kita—"

Okuda menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—kembali menjadi teman biasa?"

Si surai merah melebarkan matanya tidak percaya ketika mendengar pernyataan gadis di depannya. "Kenapa? Masalah jarak tidak penting, aku masih bisa menghubungimu. Kita masih bisa bertemu saat liburan,kan?" rentetan kata secara cepat keluar dari mulutnya karena dia masih tidak percaya. Okuda tersenyum lemah lalu menggeleng.

"Hubungan jarak jauh itu terlalu beresiko, pasti selalu ada rasa rindu dan ingin bertemu. Aku pasti akan selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang kau lakukan, dan begitu juga denganmu. Kau harus menikmati masa SMA mu, Karma-kun. Dibanding memikirkan seseorang yang letaknya jauh, lebih asik main dengan orang-orang yang ada didekatmu kan?" Senyuman masih tertempel di wajahnya, tapi Karma bisa lihat air mulai menggenang di matanya. "Karena itu, ya… Karma-kun, selamat tinggal."

Karma menelan ludah, dia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan itu semua. Ingin menikmati masa SMA? Bagaimana caranya dia menikmatinya seorang diri? Iris merkurinya kini beradu pandang dengan iris violet, keputusan gadis itu sudah tidak dapat diubah.

"Heh…" Dia menyeringai terpaksa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita kembali jadi teman biasa, ya?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan, dengan cepat Karma berjalan ke arahnya lalu menarik tangannya. "Tapi, ingat satu hal—

—Aku pasti akan menemukanmu lagi, Manami. Saat itu pastikan kau tidak memakai apa-apa di jari manis tangan kirimu."

Pernyataan itu sangat mantap, tatapan matanya lurus dan serius. Okuda membelalakan matanya dan tanpa terasa air mata yang dari tadi tergenang jatuh ke pipinya. Dia mengusapnya sambil tersenyum. "Klise sekali, Karma-kun," ucapnya setengah tertawa. "Tapi akan kutunggu saat itu."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum sebelum Karma menarik Okuda dan menutup jarak di antara mereka, ciuman itu terasa begitu lama.

Tidak ada yang tau apa rasa sesak mereka itu karena kebutuhan oksigen atau karena kemungkinan ini ciuman terakhir mereka untuk waktu yang lama.

 _ **"Katanya Karma dan Okuda-san putus."**_

 _ **"... Eh?"**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Aku dengar kabar loh,"**_

Setelah semua murid kelas 3-E berpencar, satu-satunya yang masih bertahan di Kunugigaoka hanyalah Karma Akabane. Sudah tidak ada lagi sistem diskriminasi murid seperti dulu, jadi dia ada di bangunan yang sama dengan musuh bebuyutannya.

Lebih buruknya lagi, ternyata mereka satu kelas.

Karma menguap bosan saat istirahat makan siang, dia sama sekali tidak lapar jadi dia hanya minum susu stroberinya. Kehidupan SMA nya benar-benar sangat normal dan membosankan, beda sekali dengan sehari-harinya di kelas E.

Apalagi sekarang tidak ada gadis yang selalu bersamanya sepulang sekolah.

Ahh, dia ingin bertemu dengan Okuda Manami.

"Hey," remaja bersurai oranye yang duduk di sebelahnya merengut ke arahnya. "Jangan sedot susu kotakmu sampai bersuara begitu. Menjijikan, tau!"

"Kalau kau terganggu, kau bisa pergi. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang ingin dekat denganku?" Karma menyeringai licik dan membuat kerutan di antara alis Asano semakin bertambah.

"Najis, amit-amit." Hanya perasaannya saja atau balasan Asano terdengar agak OOC disitu?

Asano menghela napas, tidak ada gunanya memperingatkan setan merah itu. Asano memutuskan untuk bertanya sesuatu yang sudah membuatnya penasaran sejak lama, "Perempuan itu… Err, siapa namanya? Ahh, Okuda Manami ya?"

Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia perempuan yang rambutnya dikepang dua dan pakai kacamata, kan? Jadi dia pacarmu? Pantas saja kau selalu ada di dekatnya seperti anjing penjaga."

"Bukan."

Asano terkejut dengan balasan Karma, dia sangat yakin ada hubungan di antara dia dan gadis itu. "Jangan menyangkal, Akabane. Aku sangat yaki—"

"Mantan pacar."

Oh.

Entah, rasanya Asano ingin menepuk kencang punggung musuhnya itu karena nada bicaranya tadi sangat membuat iba. "Haaah? Kalian selesai secepat itu? Sudah kuduga hubungan seperti itu memang tidak akan bertahan lama, hanya membuang-buang waktu saja."

Karma tidak merasa senang dengan pernyataan Asano tadi. "Tak usah khawatir, aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi nanti. Memangnya kau tau apa? Ujung-ujungnya juga pasti kau tanya kenapa perempuan yang kelihatan tidak istimewa, kan?"

"Tidak. Dia lumayan menarik, menurutku." Asano menjawab santai, Karma melebarkan mata. " Ah, kau tidak tau? Dulu aku pernah bertabrakan sekali dengannya saat dia buru-buru kembali dari perpustakaan. Sialnya, dahiku terantuk dinding dan agak berdarah. Dia kemudian panik dan segera menarikku ke UKS, aku kaget dia masih hapal letaknya."

Si surai oranye itu bercerita sambil tertawa kecil ketika mengingatnya. Dia mulai mengoceh walaupun Karma tidak memintanya sama sekali. Bagus dia bisa mendapat informasi, tapi di sisi lain dia jengkel.

"Lalu, dia merawat lukaku. Padahal aku sudah bilang tidak perlu, tapi dia tetap memaks— Kenapa denganmu, Akabane?" Asano merasa aneh saat Karma mulai berdiri, rasanya dia melihat aura hitam. "Sebenarnya aku hanya asal saja cerita padamu, tapi kalau itu membuatmu cemburu sepertinya bagus juga."

Dia ikut berdiri ketika Karma mulai mendekatinya. Karma menyeringai gelap, "Kalau begitu jangan cerita, cunguk."

"Oh, tapi setauku belum ada undang-undang yang melarang orang untuk berbagi cerita. Kau tau, Akabane? Tangannya lembut sekali."

Setelah itu perang yang sudah lama hilang, kini terjadi lagi di kelas itu.

 _ **"Katanya Asano-kun dan Karma-kun bertengkar lagi di kelas mereka."**_

 _ **"MEMANGNYA MEREKA MASIH BOCAH!?"**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Hey, ada kabar yang menarik."**_

Karma berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus barunya, dia masih berkeliling untuk mencari dimana kelasnya.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat, rasanya baru kemarin dia lulus bersama teman-temannya dari kelas E. Beberapa kali dia bertemu teman-teman lamanya tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin dia temui—Okuda Manami.

Dia juga tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali, sepertinya nomornya sudah tidak aktif. Bohong kalau Karma bilang dia tidak khawatir. Perasaan seseorang bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi tentu saja perasaannya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Bagaimana dengan Okuda?

Karma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan buruk. Dia menengok ke papan nama yang ada di atas pintu, sepertinya ini kelasnya. Tepat setelah dia memasuki kelasnya, matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang yang sudah duduk disana sambil membaca buku.

Surai kehitaman yang dikepang— walaupun sekarang kepangannya sudah menjadi tunggal, manik amethyst di balik kacamatanya, tidak mungkin dia salah mengira.

Karma berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduk gadis itu. Detak jantungnya bertambah cepat, dia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

Gadis yang selalu di pikirannya kini ada tepat di depannya.

Tapi, apa dia masih ingat padanya?

Karma mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Selama mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi,persetan dengan perasaan yang berubah atau kemungkinan dilupakan. Jika itu terjadi berarti tinggal mengembalikanya lagi, kan?

"Maaf menganggu kegiatan membacamu, tapi sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. " Karma mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Okuda Manami."

Okuda spontan menutup bukunya dan menatap tidak percaya orang bersurai merah di depannya. Tidak banyak orang dengan rambut seperti itu. "… Karma-kun?"

"Yep, Akabane Karma disini."

Hampir saja Karma terjungkal ke belakang saat gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluknya, sungguh, dia terkejut dengan aksinya yang bisa dibilang lumayan berani. Ini masih di dalam kelas dan banyak orang disini.

"A-aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi, sangat senang." Suaranya bergetar, Karma bisa merasakan kalau Okuda mulai menangis. Di dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat lega kemungkinan buruk yang sempat dia pikirkan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Hey," Dia mengelus kepala Okuda lembut. "Karena kita sudah bersama lagi apa hubungan kita juga bisa kembali?"

Okuda terdiam, lalu menarik dirinya. Dia mengusap air matanya tadi dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mengangguk pelan agak ragu-ragu. Karma melirik tangan kirinya, dia tersenyum saat melihat Okuda tidak memakai apa-apa di jari manisnya.

"Ingat kalau tempat ini masih dipesan untukku, ya." Karma menunjuk jari manis tangan Okuda sambil menyeringai, wajah gadis itu memerah. "Ayo, kita buat kenangan yang banyak mulai sekarang untuk mengganti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

 _ **"Katanya Karma dan Okuda-san menghadiri kelas yang sama lalu Okuda-san melompat ke arah Karma."**_

 _ **"Hah, tau darimana?"**_

 _ **"Kan kita satu kampus."**_

 _ **"JADI LO GA NYAPA DAN CUMA NONTONIN DOANG!?"**_

 _ **"Aku kesepian tapi aku diam."**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **"KALIAN SUDAH DENGAR BELUM?"**_

Karma berdiri gugup menunggu mempelai wanitanya.

Setelah lama menjalin hubungan, akhirnya si surai merah itu berhasil mengisi tempat di jari manis gadisnya—Dia melamarnya.

Lamaran itu tidak berlangsung romantis seperti makan malam dibawah langit berbintang ataupun pernyataan heboh di tengah kota.

Dia melamarnya di bangunan kelas lama mereka saat mereka sedang bernostalgia disana. Menurutnya tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk membuat kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan. Dia masih bisa ingat bagaimana gadis itu menangis bahagia.

Sorakan hadirin mengembalikanya ke dunia nyata, ketika berbalik dia melihatnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Gaun pengantin putih dengan hiasan ungu membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna, kacamatanya diganti dengan lensa kontak untuk acara ini, dan rambutnya juga sudah ditata sedemikian rupa.

Karma tertegun, dia tau Okuda memang manis tapi kali ini dia jadi sangat cantik. Banyak mantan murid kelas 3-E yang hadir juga terpukau karena penampilannya.

"Malaikat…" Karma bergumam pelan.

Okuda mencapai altar, lalu dia berdiri di sebelahnya. Bisa Karma lihat kalau dia juga gugup.

"Akabane Karma, apa kau bersedia menerima wanita ini sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Aku bersedia." Karma menjawab mantap, tentu saja dia tidak akan ragu.

"Okuda Manami, apa kau bersedia menerima pria ini sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Aku bersedia."

Hadirin bersorak. "Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

"Karma-kun…" Okuda bergumam saat Karma memasangkan cincin pernikahannya di jari manis tangan kiri Okuda.

"Cukup Karma saja mulai sekarang, kan?" Rona merah muncul di pipi Okuda lalu dia juga melakukan hal yang sama di jari manis Karma.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, senyum bahagia terlihat di wajah keduanya. Karma memegang kedua tangan Okuda, perlahan mulai mendekati mempelai wanitanya.

Kayano, Yada, Kurahashi,dan perempuan lainnya terlihat sangat tidak sabar menunggu. "Aaargh,cepat ciu—" Maehara dengan cepat langsung menyumpal mulut Okano. "Jangan berisik,Okano."

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan sorakan bertambah mereka. "WAAY TO GO KAR—" Kali ini Maehara yang mulutnya disumpal oleh Okano. "Jangan berisik, Maehara."

Keduanya tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, mulai sekarang mereka akan menjalani hidup baru mereka.

Bersama.

 _ **"OKUDA-SAN DAN KARMA-KUN MENIKAH!"**_

 _ **"AKHIRNYA MEREKA SAH JUGA."**_

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Nah, rumor kelas 3-E udah tamat saya pamit undur diri (dari kejaran piso, santet, dan lainnya) Makasih udah ikutin dari chapter 1 /bows

Reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada

Ps : kapal armada itu pun buat ship karma/okuda


End file.
